Melted
by gladiolus92
Summary: "Ia seperti bongkahan es; dingin, kaku, angkuh. Haruskah aku menjadi api untuk bisa mencairkan es itu?" / KaiSoo EXO / Kim Jongin / Do Kyungsoo / Genderswitch / Super long Two Shot / Don't like? Don't read! / No plagiarism!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **(13.186 words)**

* * *

 _Kim Jongin._ Pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu tidak dapat mengingat alasan mengapa ia bisa berkawan karib dengan Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol—dua sosok yang saat ini sedang makan sambil mengoceh berisik di depannya.

Jelas sekali kepribadian dua makhluk itu sangat berbeda dengan Jongin. Jongin itu pendiam, pemalu, dan sedikit kikuk—atau mungkin justru _sangat kikuk_. Sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa diam, tidak tahu malu—kadang memalukan, dan yang pasti tidak kikuk.

Tapi Jongin ingat kapan pertama kali ia berteman dengan dua monster rusuh itu. Ia mulai berteman dengan mereka dua tahun lalu, tepatnya di tahun pertamanya bekerja di perusahaan asuransi yang hingga saat ini masih jadi tempatnya mengais nafkah. Jongin diterima bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi CEO perusahaan itu. Ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan sang CEO saat menjalani tes wawancara. Saat itu ia gugup bukan main. Ia pikir, ia hanya harus berhadapan dengan orang HRD saat itu. Tapi nyatanya, sang CEO sendiri yang memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Jongin tentu saja menjawab dengan terbata, terputus-putus, dan tidak percaya diri. Tapi akhirnya justru ia yang terpilih sebagai asisten pribadi. Kenapa? Hanya sang CEO yang tahu alasannya.

Di hari pertamanya bekerja dua tahun lalu, ia diperkenalkan dengan Baekhyun yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris. Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya memang sosok yang supel dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain, rupanya mampu membuat Jongin si kikuk merasa nyaman dan tanpa sadar mereka berdua menjadi dekat. Mereka tidak hanya berdua, tapi bertiga dengan Chanyeol yang ternyata menyandang status sebagai kekasih Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga bekerja di perusahaan itu. Walaupun bertampang bodoh dan selalu memamerkan cengiran lebar yang terkesan konyol, Chanyeol adalah seorang ahli IT. Saat ini ia menjadi salah satu staf di divisi IT perusahaan itu. Tak mengherankan lantaran pria jangkung tersebut memang lulusan jurusan Teknik Informatika.

Trio Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menjadi trio tak terpisahkan. Mereka bertiga seumuran—sama-sama 26 tahun—sehingga mereka bisa berteman dekat dengan cepat. Jongin merasa nyaman-nyaman saja _hangout_ dengan sepasang kekasih itu. Mereka memang sering mengumbar kemesraan di depannya, tapi ia selalu berpura-pura buta, bisu, dan tuli setiap kali mereka melakukannya. Alhasil, ia tidak pernah merasa jadi obat nyamuk di tengah-tengah _love birds_ tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah berumur tiga tahun. Jongin ingat beberapa minggu lalu sepasang insan yang saling mencinta itu merayakan _anniversary_ mereka yang ke-3. Jongin rasanya ingin tertawa mengingat perayaan pasangan kekasih itu beberapa minggu lalu. Chanyeol saat itu membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah restoran mewah untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka. Baekhyun tentu senang. Suasana romantis, makanan mahal, musik indah yang mengalun, dan berbagai nilai positif yang tersaji saat acara makan malam itu. Tapi seluruh nilai _plus_ tersebut tak lagi berarti saat seorang pelayan menyodorkan _bill_ pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol saat itu tersenyum lebar dan mulai melarikan tangannya ke saku celana, mencari dompet kulit yang _seharusnya_ ada di sana. Tapi nyatanya, dompet itu tidak ada. _Boom!_ Baekhyun akhirnya meledak setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya lupa tidak membawa dompet. Sambil terus melontarkan kalimat sumpah serapah, Baekhyun akhirnya membayar tagihan mereka. Chanyeol beruntung karena Baekhyun tidak memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka saat itu.

"...Jongin... Ya! Kim Jongin!"

Si pemilik nama mengerjapkan mata setelah ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan polos, tidak sadar bahwa yang ditatap kini sedang berusaha menahan emosi agar tak menguliti Jongin detik itu juga.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Nona Byun. Telingaku masih waras. Ada apa, huh?" Jongin bertanya dengan santai sambil melipat tangan di atas meja. Oh, mangkuk makanannya sudah kosong rupanya. Pantas saja ia punya waktu untuk melamun.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan saat kami mengajakmu bicara," balas Baekhyun, yang diikuti dengan kegiatan menyeruput es jeruk nipis tanpa gula yang sengaja ia pesan untuk mendukung program dietnya.

Mendengar balasan Baekhyun, Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menimpali dengan nada tak terima, "Aku mendengar kalian bicara. Kalian membicarakan keponakan Chanyeol yang selalu saja mengompol setiap kali kau gendong, 'kan?"

Dan setelahnya suara helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar. "Itu pembicaraan kami lima menit yang lalu, Kim," tukasnya. "Sekarang kami sudah berganti topik," ia menambahkan.

"Oh, ya?" Jongin kembali bertanya, pura-pura memasang ekspresi antusias, padahal ia sama sekali tak tertarik. "Jadi, Nona Byun dan Tuan Park, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Tampaknya Baekhyun sudah tidak _mood_ untuk mengulang ceritanya. Dengan gerakan kecil di kepalanya, ia mengirim isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk mengambil alih tugasnya.

Chanyeol, sebagai kekasih yang pengertian, mulai melaksanakan tugasnya, "Kami tadi membicarakan tentang CEO baru yang akan datang ke kantor nanti sore."

Jongin kali ini tampak _sedikit_ antusias. Benar, perusahaan mereka menunjuk CEO baru sebagai ganti CEO lama mereka yang sudah mulai menginjak usia senja. Jongin sebenarnya tidak terlalu paham pada mekanisme penggantian CEO di sebuah perusahaan. Setahunya, orang yang menduduki posisi eksekutif nomor satu di perusahaan itu dipilih oleh Dewan Direksi dan merupakan salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan tersebut. Ia sendiri tidak tahu banyak mengenai sang CEO baru yang telah ditunjuk itu. Informasi yang ia ketahui hanyalah sebatas nama, umur, dan latar belakang pendidikan. Selain itu, informasi yang ia tahu sangatlah minimalis.

"Kau harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang, Jongin," Baekhyun mengambil alih cerita Chanyeol, merasa bahwa dirinya lebih berkewajiban untuk menyampaikan hal ini. "Berhenti bersikap bodoh dan ceroboh, karena CEO baru kita ini jauh lebih kejam daripada CEO lama kita. Ia bisa saja memecat kita walaupun kita hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil."

Jongin mulai bergidik ngeri. CEO-nya yang lama saja sudah galak dan tegas, dan baru saja Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa CEO baru mereka lebih parah dari itu? Oh, Jongin memang harus bersiap sepertinya.

"Kalau begitu ceritanya, aku lebih memilih CEO Do untuk menjadi atasanku selamanya. Beliau memang galak, tapi beliau masih terbilang manusiawi," ucap Jongin lemas, tangannya yang semula berada di atas meja, kini terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

"CEO baru kita juga bermarga Do. Jelas-jelas ia adalah putri tunggal dari CEO lama kita," Baekhyun kembali menanggapi, dan Chanyeol di sampingnya mengangguk membenarkan.

Baekhyun benar, CEO baru di perusahaan mereka adalah putri tunggal CEO Do—CEO lama mereka. Perusahaan mereka sebenarnya tidak menggunakan sistem _single-stakeholder,_ melainkan memakai sistem _multi-stakeholders._ Meskipun demikian, sang mantan CEO merupakan poros utama perusahaan. Sang mantan CEO adalah _founder_ perusahaan asuransi mereka 15 tahun silam. Selama 15 tahun, beberapa kali terjadi perubahan struktur perusahaan, termasuk perubahan dari sistem _single-stakeholder_ menjadi _multi-stakeholders._ Meskipun demikian, mantan CEO Do tetap menjadi pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan. Maka tak heran jika kerap kali keputusan CEO Do menjadi keputusan mutlak yang tidak dapat dibantah—meskipun sebenarnya masih dibuka peluang bagi _stakeholder_ lain untuk mengajukan keberatan.

Tapi selama 15 tahun, perusahaan memang sangat bergantung pada sang mantan CEO. Sang mantan CEO merupakan pebisnis ulung sejak 30 tahun silam. Ia menjadi ujung tombak sebuah perusahaan selama 15 tahun sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari perusahaan itu dan mulai membangun perusahaan sendiri dari nol.

Selama 15 tahun umur perusahaan, terjadi pergantian CEO sebanyak empat kali—pergantian yang sekarang adalah yang kelima. CEO pertama perusahaan itu tentunya adalah CEO Do, dan posisi tersebut sempat digantikan oleh dua CEO lain karena CEO Do sudah merasa lelah mengatur perusahaan secara operasional. Namun tiga tahun lalu Dewan Direksi kembali menunjuk CEO Do untuk menjabat karena kondisi perusahaan memburuk dan mereka memerlukan ketangkasan CEO Do sebagai pemimpin. Dan keputusan tersebut tidaklah luput karena kondisi perusahaan berangsur membaik setelah CEO Do kembali menjabat. Namun tahun ini CEO Do sudah membulatkan tekad untuk kembali mengundurkan diri dari jabatan prestisius itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia menunjuk putri tunggalnya untuk menempati kursi yang ia tinggalkan. Ia memberi jaminan bahwa putrinya memiliki kemampuan untuk memimpin perusahaan.

Sejak kecil putrinya telah dididik untuk menjadi pebisnis handal sepertinya, sampai-sampai sifat putrinya itu juga 100% menuruninya, bahkan terkesan lebih keras dan tegas dibanding dirinya. Anak emas keluarga Do itu juga memiliki otak cemerlang. Bayangkan saja, di usianya yang masih 26 tahun, ia sudah berhasil menyematkan gelar Ph.D di belakang namanya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, gelar Sarjana, Master, hingga Doktor ia raih di Universitas Stanford. Wanita muda itu memang sudah menetap di California sejak SMA. Baru tahun ini ia kembali dipanggil untuk pulang setelah berhasil mengantongi gelar Doktor. Lagipula, putrinya itu juga merupakan salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan. Alhasil, Dewan Direksi tak menolak penunjukkan tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor, lima menit lagi jam makan siang kita berakhir," Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara setelah beberapa menit mereka bertiga diliputi keheningan. Pemuda itu benar, mereka hanya memiliki waktu lima menit untuk berjalan dari kedai sederhana itu ke kantor mereka. Salah mereka juga yang tidak pernah mau makan siang di kafetaria kantor. Alasan klasik, tempat makan itu mematok harga yang lebih mahal dari harga wajar.

Penuturan Chanyeol itu diangguki oleh Baekhyun dan Jongin. Mereka harus segera kembali ke kantor dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut CEO baru mereka.

* * *

 _Seoul Insurance Corporation_ adalah nama perusahaan itu. Nama perusahaan yang didirikan 15 tahun lalu itu memang kalah mentereng jika dibandingkan dengan _Korea National Insurance Corporation_ ataupun _Seoul Guarantee Insurance._ Level perusahaan itu hanya sebatas di Seoul dan belum memiliki kantor cabang di daerah lain. Meskipun demikian, perusahaan tersebut secara perlahan mulai merayap naik menuju posisi papan atas di Seoul. Tangan dingin Do Kyungjin— _founder_ sekaligus mantan CEO perusahaan itu—rupanya berhasil mengangkat derajat perusahaan itu ke level yang lebih tinggi.

Hari ini kembali terjadi pergantian CEO perusahaan. Sebagai perusahaan yang masih mencoba mengembangkan diri, berita pergantian CEO di sana tidak menjadi _headline news_ di laman media. Pengangkatan CEO baru itu juga hanya dilakukan dalam rapat formal Dewan Direksi yang dilaksanakan tadi siang di sebuah hotel bintang lima di Seoul.

Sore ini sang CEO baru diagendakan untuk mengunjungi perusahaan untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan didampingi oleh seorang perwakilan dari Dewan Direksi, CEO baru itu berjalan dengan angkuh melintasi lobi perusahaan. Rambut coklat sebahunya diikat rapi di belakang, kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh kurusnya sangat mulus bebas dari kusut, dan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya juga sangat licin hingga mungkin lalat yang hinggap bisa terpeleset.

Para staf yang berjajar di lobi tersebut seketika membungkukkan badan guna menunjukkan rasa hormat, tapi sang CEO sama sekali tidak melirik mereka. Sang CEO tidak sedikitpun mempedulikan bagaimana bawahannya membungkukkan badan sembilanpuluh derajat. CEO muda itu langsung bergegas menuju _elevator_ dan berdiri tegak di depannya. Perwakilan Dewan Direksi yang berdiri di sampingnya selanjutnya mengambil inisiatif untuk menekan tombol di samping _elevator._

Tak lama kemudian, pintu _elevator_ berwarna perak itu terbuka, dan dua sosok beda usia itu segera melangkahkan kaki memasuki benda berbentuk balok tersebut.

Setelah dua sosok tersebut lenyap, barulah para staf yang tadi membungkuk kembali menegakkan badan mereka. Mereka kemudian mulai berbisik-bisik riuh, membicarakan bagaimana angkuhnya CEO baru mereka.

* * *

Jongin dan Baekhyun bekerja di sebuah ruangan yang tepat berada di depan ruang kerja CEO. Bisa dibilang, ruang kerja mereka sebenarnya menjadi satu dengan ruang kerja CEO, namun dipisahkan oleh sebuah tembok yang disertai dengan dua daun pintu.

Ruangan mereka berdua dikelilingi oleh dinding kaca sehingga mereka dapat langsung melihat jika ada orang yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Jongin dan Baekhyun terus melihat ke arah luar ruangan, menembus dinding kaca yang gordennya sengaja dibuka. Seluruh area di lantai 35 itu mendadak terasa mencekam, seiring dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang semakin menetes dari dahi Jongin. Pria itu memang selalu berkeringat dalam volume berlebih ketika sedang gugup.

Jongin dan Baekhyun yang tadi berdiri sambil sedikit menyandar pada meja masing-masing tiba-tiba saja berdiri tegak ketika telinga mereka mendengar suara yang dihasilkan oleh benturan hak sepatu dengan lantai. Mereka saling pandang sejenak—karena meja mereka saling berhadapan—seolah berusaha meminta asupan semangat dari satu sama lain.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kaca di ruangan mereka terbuka, dan dua sosok dengan jenis kelamin berbeda memasuki pintu itu. Jongin menahan nafas ketika suara benturan stiletto dengan lantai marmer itu semakin keras terdengar.

Langkah kaki dua sosok itu terhenti saat keduanya sampai di dekat Jongin dan Baekhyun. Dua nama yang terakhir disebut secara bersamaan membungkukkan badan pada atasan baru mereka.

"Mereka adalah sekretaris dan asisten pribadi Anda, _Sajangnim_ ," lelaki paruh baya yang sedari tadi mendampingi sang CEO akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

Sang CEO mengernyit sekilas sebelum akhirnya memandang Jongin dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Tegakkan tubuh kalian," suara halus yang terdengar sangat tegas itu mengalun dari bibir tebal sang CEO.

Mendengar perintah itu, Jongin dan Baekhyun dengan perlahan menegakkan tubuh mereka. Baekhyun dengan canggung memberanikan diri menatap sang CEO, tak lupa menunjukkan senyum profesional andalannya yang biasa ia gunakan saat berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang tidak penting baginya, tapi penting bagi perusahaan.

Sang CEO balas menatap Baekhyun, tapi sama sekali tidak tersungging senyuman di bibirnya. Bibir tebal yang dipoles _lipstick_ warna merah itu tetap menunjukkan seberkas garis lurus; datar. Mata CEO itu beralih pada _name tag_ yang tertempel di dada kiri Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun, Byun_

 _Secretary_

Setelah mengetahui identitas Baekhyun, sang CEO mengalihkan tatapannya untuk menginspeksi wanita itu dari bawah ke atas. Mulai dari sepatu hitam dengan hak 7 sentimeter yang dipakai Baekhyun, kemudian naik sampai ke rok abu-abu tua yang panjangnya sampai di bawah lutut, terus naik ke _blazer_ berwarna senada yang membalut kemeja berwarna merah muda, dan naik lagi sampai akhirnya mata itu menatap rambut hitam Baekhyun yang diikat cepol rapi di belakang kepala.

Sang CEO tampaknya puas dengan penampilan Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin. Tatapan yang semula datar itu berubah malas saat melihat Jongin masih menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani bersitatap langsung dengannya.

CEO berparas ayu itu lalu berjalan pelan semakin mendekati Jongin, dan berdiri tepat di depan pria berkulit _tan_ itu. Dengan tatapan remeh, ia melirik ke arah _name tag_ Jongin, membaca tulisan yang tertera di _name tag_ itu.

 _Jongin, Kim_

 _Personal Assistant_

"Angkat kepalamu, Asisten Kim," sang CEO kembali bersuara saat kepalanya sudah kembali terangkat, mendongak menatap Jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Ucapan sang CEO adalah perintah, dan Jongin tak mungkin membantah perintah itu. Jadilah pria bertubuh tinggi itu dengan pelan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap atasan barunya. Matanya bergerak gelisah, tak berani berlama-lama menatap mata tajam atasannya itu.

Kembali sang CEO menginspeksi bawahannya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya pada Baekhyun. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, CEO itu sepertinya tidak puas dengan penampilan Jongin. Setelan jas berwarna hitam itu mungkin bisa ia beri nilai 7, tapi tidak dengan simpul dasi yang melilit leher si pria. Mata CEO itu terus mengawasi simpul dasi Jongin yang _menurutnya_ kurang sempurna—mungkin tak pantas diberi nilai 5.

"Lain kali..." lantunan suara kembali terdengar dari bibir sang CEO seraya tangannya terangkat untuk meraih dasi Jongin. "Ikat dasimu dengan kencang," imbuhnya sambil menarik satu helai dasi Jongin sehingga simpulnya menjadi lebih— _sangat_ —kencang.

Jongin berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak merengek karena lehernya terasa tercekik. Rasanya pemuda tampan itu lupa cara bernafas.

Tapi ternyata hari penghakiman si pria Kim belum berakhir sampai di situ. Mata elang pemuda itu kembali menangkap pergerakan atasan barunya. Ia nyaris memundurkan kakinya ke belakang ketika ia menyadari bahwa atasannya itu kembali melangkah ke depan, semakin mendekatinya. Dan Jongin refleks membulatkan mata ketika melihat tangan kanan atasannya yang lentik terulur ke depan wajahnya. Tangan itu bersih dan halus, tapi di mata Jongin, tangan itu seperti mengandung api yang bisa membakarnya jika bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Oleh karena itu, mata Jongin refleks terkatup rapat. Tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika tangan atasannya menyentuh kulitnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tapi Jongin tak merasakan apapun di kulitnya—ia tidak terbakar. Dengan sedikit ragu, pemuda tampan itu membuka sebelah matanya, dan ia mendapati atasannya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Sadar akan hal itu, Jongin langsung membuka dua matanya lebar-lebar. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa atasannya sedang menyeringai tipis padanya.

"Kau pikir aku mau menyentuh keringat kotormu itu?" sang atasan bertanya dengan nada merendahkan.

Jongin tak langsung paham apa maksud ucapan itu, sejenak ia mengambil waktu untuk berpikir, dan kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Tangan kanannya refleks terangkat ke atas, menyentuh dahinya. Basah, super basah oleh keringat.

"Ma-maaf, _Sajangnim_ ," dengan terbata sang pemuda _tan_ meminta maaf.

Tapi atasannya tampak acuh mendengar permintaan maaf itu. Wanita itu justru membalik badannya, tidak lagi menghadap Jongin. "Keringat itu menjijikkan dan tidak menunjukkan profesionalitas. Enyahkan itu dari hadapanku kalau kau masih ingin bekerja di sini."

Dan dua kalimat itu menjadi kalimat pamungkas sebelum sang CEO kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu, membukanya, kemudian masuk ke ruangannya sendiri. Begitu pintu hitam itu kembali tertutup, Jongin limbung ke lantai. Kakinya terasa seperti _jelly,_ lemas tak bertenaga.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang melihat rekan kerjanya itu. "Aku sudah berpesan padamu, Jongin. Seharusnya kau mendengarku."

Jongin semakin lemas mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Pemuda 26 tahun itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja di sampingnya, lalu membalas ucapan Baekhyun, "Simpul dasiku sudah kencang, Byun Baekhyun! Nyonya galak itu saja yang ingin mencekik leherku! Dan satu lagi, aku tidak bisa mengatur laju keringatku. Apa aku juga patut disalahkan untuk hal itu?"

Sosok paruh baya yang tadi mendampingi sang CEO baru tertawa pelan melihat perdebatan dua anak muda di depannya. "Kalian harus bersabar, oke? Setiap hari kalian harus berhadapan dengannya, jadi bersiaplah mulai sekarang."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Baekhyun justru mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. "Kenapa dia bisa sekejam dan sedingin itu, Ayah? Apa karena dia terlalu lama tinggal di luar negeri?"

Oh, sosok pria itu rupanya ayah Baekhyun, tak heran jika Baekhyun bersikap manja padanya.

Ayah Baekhyun memang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan putrinya. Hanya saja, jabatannya lebih tinggi, bahkan termasuk dalam Dewan Direksi.

Baru saja Tuan Byun akan menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, namun ia urungkan karena pintu ruangan CEO itu kembali terbuka, dan sang CEO muncul dari balik pintu. Jongin langsung gelagapan berdiri dari posisi duduknya di atas lantai. Mati kau, Kim Jongin!

Tapi sang CEO sepertinya memilih untuk mengabaikan asistennya itu dan fokus pada ayah Baekhyun. "Tuan Byun, ikut ke ruangan saya. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda."

Selanjutnya, sang CEO kembali memasuki ruangannya bersama Tuan Byun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Kembali Baekhyun dan Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Jongin ingin kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai, tapi ia urungkan niatannya itu dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Sebentar lagi perusahaan ini akan berganti nama menjadi _Seoul Hell Corporation,"_ pria itu bertutur sembari memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. "Kau berlebihan. Aku yakin tidak akan seburuk itu, Jongin."

Jongin kembali menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Baekhyun remeh. "Kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena kau adalah _Miss_ _Perfect_ , Byun Baekhyun. Kau selalu bekerja dengan sempurna, kau pegawai teladan. Sedangkan aku?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku terlalu kikuk dan sering melakukan kesalahan. Lagipula, ayahmu adalah orang penting perusahaan yang juga sahabat dekat mantan CEO kita. Jadi, kau pasti tetap merasa bahwa tempat ini adalah surga."

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka ketika orang-orang terlalu mengkaitkannya dengan ayahnya, seolah ia mencapai posisinya sekarang semuanya berkat sang ayah, padahal tidak demikian. Baekhyun meraih semuanya berkat kerja kerasnya. Ia berhasil memperoleh pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris empat tahun lalu juga berkat usahanya sendiri, tanpa campur tangan ayahnya.

Tapi Baekhyun tak mau mendebat tuduhan Jongin tadi. Baekhyun mengerti, Jongin pasti tertekan karena insiden tadi. Jadilah Baekhyun memilih diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Limabelas menit lagi jam kerja berakhir, dan ia akan langsung meluncur pulang saat itu juga.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang langsung kembali bekerja, Jongin justru terus menatap ke arah pintu ruang kerja sang CEO sembari bertopang dagu dengan malas. Apa ia harus menyerah secepat ini?

* * *

Apa yang kau tahu tentang sebuah pekerjaan bernama _Personal Assistant_ atau Asisten Pribadi? Jenis pekerjaan itu sebenarnya sudah umum dan sering disebut-sebut oleh khalayak ramai. Meskipun demikian, mungkin masih ada saja orang yang tidak tahu dengan pasti tugas apa saja yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang asisten pribadi.

Jongin awalnya tidak terlalu paham apa-apa saja yang akan menjadi tugasnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk melamar menjadi seorang _Personal Assistant._ Ia bukan lulusan jurusan bisnis yang dapat memahami struktur sebuah perusahaan, lengkap dengan macam-macam jabatan yang dimiliki oleh setiap pegawai perusahaan. Ia hanyalah lulusan jurusan Bahasa dan Sastra Korea yang sama sekali tidak mengenal bagian dalam sebuah perusahaan. Ia bukan anak dari seorang pengusaha besar yang membuatnya mengerti seluk-beluk perusahaan meskipun ia tidak mempelajari hal itu di bangku perkuliahan formal.

Keputusannya untuk melamar sebagai asisten pribadi di _Seoul Insurance Corporation_ terbilang keputusan tanpa pikir panjang. Kakak perempuannya yang mendapatkan informasi lowongan kerja di perusahaan tersebut. Mungkin kakaknya terlalu bosan melihat sang adik menganggur padahal sudah lebih dari setahun ia lulus kuliah dan menyandang gelar Sarjana. Mencari pekerjaan di Korea Selatan memang tak mudah, jadi setelah lulus Jongin hanya bisa membantu kakaknya yang mengembangkan bisnis kecil-kecilan dalam wujud sebuah kedai ayam berukuran minimalis yang diberi nama _The_ _Little Chicken_. Jongin menjadi pelayan di kedai yang tak terlalu ramai itu. Ia memang dibayar untuk pekerjaannya, tapi nominal gajinya sangatlah kecil mengingat usaha kakaknya juga hanya mikro.

Kenyataan itu yang membuat Jongin nekat melamar kerja di perusahaan asuransi yang tengah berkembang itu. Lagipula persyaratan yang diajukan oleh perusahaan itu juga tidak sulit. Perusahaan itu membuka lowongan pekerjaan asisten pribadi dengan tingkat pendidikan terakhir minimal SMA, dan tentu Jongin memenuhi persyaratan utama itu.

Alhasil, Jongin mengirim berkas-berkas yang menjadi persyaratan ke perusahaan itu, dan setelahnya menunggu telepon dari perusahaan itu untuk melakukan wawancara kerja.

Tepat seminggu setelah pengumpulan berkas, Jongin mendapat telepon dari perusahaan untuk melakukan wawancara. Tentu Jongin mempersiapkan tahapan itu dengan serius. Ia membaca banyak buku tentang bisnis—walaupun pada akhirnya tetap ada banyak hal yang tak ia mengerti.

Wawancara tidak berjalan terlalu lancar karena Jongin terlalu gugup. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya sudah gencar ia pelajari. Akhirnya, Jongin pun hanya bisa mengatakan kata-kata pamungkas yaitu _"Walaupun saya lemah tentang bisnis, tapi saya akan terus belajar dan bekerja dengan sepenuh hati untuk perusahaan ini."_

Sebuah kalimat yang sangat biasa dan cenderung membual, tapi justru kalimat itu yang membuat Do Kyungjin tersenyum kecil dan menjabat tangan Jongin dengan erat. Sebuah tanda bahwa Jongin baru saja menerima pekerjaannya.

Jongin tentu girang bukan main. Keluarga Kim juga senang karena bungsu mereka akhirnya tidak _jobless_ lagi.

Tapi perjuangan Jongin baru saja dimulai saat itu. Ia benar-benar harus belajar dari nol. Bahkan ia harus mempelajari dengan giat tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang asisten pribadi. Buku-buku tebal yang terkait dengan bisnis juga mulai memenuhi meja belajar di kamarnya demi bisa mempelajari seluk-beluk dunia bisnis.

Pada awalnya ia tidak tahu perbedaan tugasnya dengan tugas Baekhyun. Saat itu Baekhyun diperkenalkan sebagai sekretaris sekaligus orang yang akan menjadi mentor Jongin selama dua minggu pertama Jongin bekerja. Pekerjaan Jongin yang terbilang _mudah_ menyebabkan pria itu tak diberikan masa _trainee_ ataupun juga waktu khusus untuk belajar.

Walaupun Baekhyun itu cerewet dan sedikit unik, namun gadis bermata sipit itu rupanya mampu menjadi mentor yang baik untuk Jongin. Perlahan-lahan Jongin mengerti bahwa ternyata tugasnya berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

Sebagai sekretaris, tugas Baekhyun di antaranya adalah menjawab panggilan telepon, mengurus buku agenda, mengatur janji, meneruskan pesan, mengetik dan melakukan operasi Ms. Word lainnya, mengorganisasi rapat, mengatur _database_ perusahaan, menangani korespondensi, menerapkan prosedur dan sistem administrasi baru, menghubungkan dengan organisasi yang relevan, dan hal sejenis lainnya.

Tugas asisten pribadi rupanya lebih luas dari itu. Seorang asisten pribadi bisa saja diperintahkan untuk mengurus hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kantor—sehingga tugasnya menjadi mirip dengan tugas sekretaris, tapi bisa juga diperintahkan untuk mengurus hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan kantor. Misalnya saja Jongin pernah diminta oleh mantan atasannya untuk mencarikan kado pernikahan salah satu kerabat atasannya itu. Bahkan pernah juga Jongin mendapat tugas untuk menyiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan saat istri atasannya itu berulang tahun. Sungguh _random,_ 'kan?

Tapi Jongin bersyukur karena pada hari-hari biasa, tugasnya sama dengan jam kerja di kantor-kecuali jika atasannya memiliki kepentingan dadakan. Jongin juga diharuskan untuk berpenampilan seperti pegawai kantor lainnya, rapi dan formal. Makanya Jongin mulai mengoleksi jas-jas untuk menunjang penampilannya. Gajinya yang bisa mencapai 30 juta won per tahun tentu sebanding dengan pekerjaannya yang kadang memang berat untuk dijalani.

Pagi ini Jongin sudah sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Hari ini ia 100% rapi dan 100% datang tepat waktu—karena kadang Jongin terlambat karena berbagai alasan. Lelaki itu tentu tidak mau terkena amukan dari bos barunya. Sudah cukup kemarin saja, mungkin itu prinsipnya.

Do Kyungsoo—sang CEO baru di perusahaan—sudah datang 15 menit lalu. Wanita berkulit putih itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa buang-buang waktu untuk menyapa para bawahannya. Jongin dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk membiasakan diri tentang hal itu. Toh mereka juga tak rugi.

Beberapa menit lalu Baekhyun meminta Jongin untuk membuat laporan perjalanan bisnis yang dilakukan oleh mantan CEO mereka dua minggu lalu. Dua minggu lalu sang mantan CEO pergi ke Jeju selama tiga hari. Baekhyun dan Jongin juga turut mendampingi mantan bos mereka itu.

Jongin adalah orang yang menyimpan bukti-bukti perjalanan mereka, termasuk _boarding pass_ , _bill_ restoran, juga _bill_ hotel tempat mereka menginap. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuat laporan sederhana seperti yang biasa ia buat, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Direktur Keuangan.

Baekhyun sendiri saat ini sedang mengurus beberapa dokumen, sepertinya berkaitan dengan pengangkatan CEO baru di perusahaan mereka. Suara dering telepon menginterupsi kesibukan wanita berbibir tipis itu. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah telepon yang secara khusus hanya disambungkan dengan telepon CEO-nya, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang satu kali dan mengeluarkannya, Baekhyun menjawab panggilan telepon itu, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Sajangnim?"_ Dari sudut matanya Baekhyun bisa melihat Jongin refleks mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya sesaat setelah ia mengucap kata _Sajangnim._

 _"Bawakan aku berkas-berkas calon Management Trainee yang akan menjalani wawancara besok pagi."_

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo. "Maaf, _Sajangnim,_ berkas-berkas itu sudah ada di HRD karena besok HRD yang akan menyeleksi mereka."

 _"Tidak. Aku sendiri yang akan mewawancarai para kandidat besok. Aku mengubah standard untuk orang-orang yang akan bergabung dengan kita. Ambil berkas itu dari HRD dan antarkan padaku secepatnya."_

Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo karena Kyungsoo langsung memutus teleponnya. "Astaga… Seenaknya sekali!" ia menggerutu lirih.

"Ada apa?" Jongin yang tertarik akhirnya bertanya.

"Sama seperti ayahnya, Do _Sajangnim_ yang ini juga seenaknya sekali," Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sambil tangannya menekan pilihan _save_ di layar komputer, menyimpan pekerjaan yang tadi ia kerjakan. "Beliau ingin mewawancarai calon pegawai besok. Katanya, standard penerimaan sudah diubah. Entahlah… Aku tidak mengerti. Aku akan ke HRD sebentar untuk mengambil berkas-berkas para pelamar." Gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai melangkah menuju _elevator._

Jongin yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Baekhyun yang merupakan pegawai teladan saja mengeluh begitu, apalagi dia yang hanya pegawai biasa?

* * *

Siapa bilang jika menjadi seorang CEO adalah pekerjaan paling mudah di dunia? Di hari pertama kau bekerja, kau sudah disuguhi oleh bertumpuk-tumpuk laporan yang harus segera diperiksa.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengeluh dan tidak pernah memprotes keputusan ayahnya untuk memberinya jabatan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Sejak kecil Kyungsoo sudah akrab dengan dunia bisnis. Sejak kecil ia sudah dikenalkan pada strategi bisnis, pada dokumen-dokumen penting, dan pada hal-hal lain yang menyangkut perusahaan. Karenanya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menempati kursi besar di perusahaan yang telah dibangun oleh ayahnya dari nol. Gadis itu pun sama sekali tak mengeluh meskipun saat ini meja di hadapannya telah dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas yang seolah meraung, meminta untuk diperiksa.

Merasa sedikit bosan dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya, Kyungsoo akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju jendela kaca besar yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar. Sebuah dunia yang hingga saat ini tak ia pahami makna keberadaannya. Entahlah, Kyungsoo selalu merasa bahwa hidupnya tak berarti. Ia bagaikan robot yang sudah diprogram secara otomatis hingga rasanya ia tak memiliki hasrat khusus selama 26 tahun ia hidup di bumi. Hidupnya terlalu monoton. Ia hanyalah sebuah buku yang awalnya kosong, kemudian orang tuanya mulai menjejalkan tulisan-tulisan pada setiap lembar kertas di buku itu. Ia tak tahu keinginannya yang sebenarnya. Ia pikir, keinginan orang tuanya juga menjadi keinginannya. Anehnya, ia tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan hal itu.

Beralih dari jendela besar itu, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku besar yang berada di samping jendela. Kyungsoo tahu, ayahnya memang suka membaca, jadi ia tak heran jika suasana ruang kerjanya sekarang terasa seperti sebuah perpustakaan. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tak merasa keberatan dengan itu. Ia tak memiliki niat untuk mengubah suasana ruang kerjanya. Lagipula, Kyungsoo juga suka membaca.

Tapi raut wajah gadis itu terlihat tak puas ketika melihat susunan buku di rak hitam itu. Ada banyak hal yang salah di sana.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan mengambil sebuah buku, namun suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya mengalihkan atensinya. Ia menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati sekretarisnya memasuki ruangannya dengan setumpuk dokumen di tangannya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali duduk di kursinya. "Letakkan di kursi itu saja. Mejaku sudah terlalu penuh," ujarnya seraya jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah kursi di seberang mejanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat, kemudian meletakkan dokumen-dokumen itu ke atas kursi. Ia baru akan berpamitan, tapi ia urungkan karena atasannya kembali bicara.

"Siapa yang menata buku-buku di rak itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil dagunya ia gerakkan ke arah rak buku di dekat jendela.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tapi ia tetap menjawab, "Buku-buku di rak itu ditata oleh Asisten Kim, _Sajangnim_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas sambil tangannya terus membuka dokumen di mejanya. "Kau boleh keluar, dan suruh Asisten Kim datang kemari."

Baekhyun sebenarnya tak begitu paham, tapi ia mengangguk sekali, kemudian membungkuk dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang mencekam itu.

* * *

Jongin masih sibuk dengan laporan yang sejak satu jam lalu ia kerjakan. Hanya laporan biasa, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Padahal tadi salah satu staf dari Divisi Keuangan sudah menghubunginya dan menagih laporan itu.

Jongin memang lulusan Jurusan Bahasa dan Sastra Korea yang pandai merangkai kata, tapi jika kata-kata itu harus diwujudkan dalam bentuk laporan, maka ia memilih untuk angkat tangan. Mungkin lebih baik Baekhyun saja yang mengerjakan semua itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Baekhyun, gadis itu baru saja keluar dari ruangan sang CEO. Tapi bukannya kembali ke mejanya, si gadis bermata sipit justru berjalan ke meja Jongin. " _Sajangnim_ memintamu untuk masuk," tuturnya saat ia sudah berada di depan meja rekan kerjanya.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Beliau tidak menjelaskan apa-apa padaku."

"Tapi pekerjaanku di sini belum selesai. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Masuklah, biar aku yang menyelesaikan laporannya. Kau tidak mau kita berdua terkena amukan _Sajangnim,_ 'kan?"

Jongin berpikir sebentar. Kenapa ia disuruh masuk ke ruangan CEO? Iya, dulu ia memang sering keluar-masuk ruangan itu, tapi sejak terjadi pergantian tongkat kepemimpinan, ia sama sekali belum pernah masuk ke dalam. Apakah ini akan menjadi penghakiman jilid 2 untuknya?

Ah, lebih baik Jongin segera menepis pemikiran negatifnya dan segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Doakan aku, ya?" mohonnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia bergerak mendekati Jongin dan mendorong tubuh besar pria itu sampai ke depan pintu ruangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas sekali lagi, kemudian mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, lalu membukanya perlahan.

Jongin sejenak terpaku di pintu masuk karena ia terlalu takut. Di balik meja besar yang ada di depannya, ada atasannya yang sibuk dengan berbagai macam dokumen. Atasannya itu hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna _cream_ karena _blazer-_ nya sudah tersampir di sandaran kursinya. Tapi anehnya, wanita itu tetap terlihat rapi. Sungguh berbeda dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat berantakan jika sedang bekerja keras.

Kyungsoo sepertinya sadar kalau Jongin hanya diam di pintu masuk padahal sudah cukup lama ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dari luar. Ia mendongak dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Apa kakimu sudah tidak kuat berjalan sehingga kau tetap berdiri di sana seperti patung?"

Mendengar kalimat tajam Kyungsoo, Jongin akhirnya berjalan cepat mendekati meja Kyungsoo. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Sajangnim?"_

"Rak buku itu..." Telunjuk lentik Kyungsoo menunjuk ke rak buku yang ada di dekat jendela. "Benar kau yang menatanya?"

Jongin mengangguk sekilas. "Ya, _Sajangnim._ Saya menatanya atas perintah _Sajangnim_ sebelum Anda."

"Jadi ayahku yang memerintahkanmu?" Jongin mengangguk sopan. "Ayahku adalah orang yang perfeksionis, tidak mungkin beliau memintamu menyusun buku secara acak begitu."

Jongin masih diam. Ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan wanita di hadapannya.

"Asisten Kim, apa hidupmu sama berantakannya dengan tatanan buku-buku itu?"

Mata Jongin membola lebar. Apa atasannya baru saja menghinanya?

"Ma-maaf, _Sajangnim,_ saya tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Anda."

Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan, kemudian melempar bolpoin yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Ia lempar benda itu ke arah depan, tapi beruntung tidak sampai mengenai tubuh Jongin.

Jongin kaget bukan main. Ia memang pernah mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki temperamen buruk, tapi ia tak tahu jika seburuk ini temperamen bos barunya itu.

"KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA BEKERJA SEBAGAI ASISTEN, KENAPA TIDAK MENGUNDURKAN DIRI SAJA?"

Jongin semakin terkejut mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo. Kakinya bahkan mundur satu langkah sebagai bentuk pertahanan. Di depannya, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tajam. Dada wanita itu naik turun, menggambarkan bahwa emosinya sedang sangat besar.

Jongin hanya bisa meremas tangannya yang bergetar. Ia belum pernah dimarahi oleh siapapun sampai seperti ini. Lagipula, ia sendiri sampai sekarang belum paham, dimana letak kesalahannya?

Saat ia masih diam terpaku, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Wanita itu langsung menyeret lengan Jongin agar pemuda itu berjalan mengikutinya ke arah rak buku di dekat jendela.

"Kau lihat ini?" wanita itu mendesis kesal. "Orang-orang akan kesulitan menemukan buku yang mereka cari jika kau menatanya secara acak begini!" Ia lalu menghempaskan lengan Jongin dengan kasar.

Ah! Jongin sekarang paham. Jadi sejak tadi wanita itu mengamuk tak jelas hanya karena tatanan buku di rak yang tidak rapi? Hanya karena itu? Bukankah itu termasuk hal yang sepele?

"Ma-maaf, _Sajangnim._ Sa-saya akan menata ulang rak buku ini."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. Wanita itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Bagaimana caramu menata ulang rak buku ini?"

Jongin menelan ludah gugup. Di saat seperti ini, otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Ia kesulitan menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Melihat Jongin yang hanya diam seperti orang bodoh, Kyungsoo meremas kepalanya kasar sebelum kembali bicara dengan keras, "Dasar bodoh! Tata buku-buku itu sesuai jenisnya, kemudian urutkan lagi berdasarkan abjad dari nama penulisnya! Kenapa kau lamban sekali, hah?"

Jongin mati kutu mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo. Iya, ia memang bodoh karena tak bisa memikirkan hal semudah itu. Ia merutuki dirinya yang gampang sekali tertekan jika ada orang yang memarahinya.

"Baik, _Sajangnim._ Sa-saya akan menata ulang buku-buku itu sesuai jenis dan abjad nama penulisnya."

Kyungsoo menyeringai, lalu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi dengan kasar. "Lakukan dengan benar, atau aku akan memecatmu sekarang juga!"

Dan Jongin segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan satu demi satu buku dari raknya, lalu menata ulang sesuai instruksi Kyungsoo tadi. Ya ampun, itu sangat melelahkan!

* * *

Jongin keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo, tepat 5 menit setelah waktu istirahat kantor dimulai. Bagus, ia kehilangan waktu berharganya hanya karena menata buku-buku berdebu di ruangan atasannya. Kenapa atasannya itu mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak penting? Mantan atasannya dulu saja tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Coba lihat penampilan Jongin sekarang. Pakaiannya kusut dan berdebu, rambutnya juga berantakan dan tak kalah berdebu. Meskipun sejak tadi lelaki itu sudah berusaha menghilangkan debu-debunya, tapi tetap saja ada debu membandel yang masih menempel. Bahkan Jongin sempat bersin-bersin karena benda laknat berukuran mikro tersebut.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya menyumpah dalam hati, Jongin akhirnya sadar bahwa ia sendirian di ruang kerjanya. Baekhyun tidak ada di sana. Ia yakin bahwa rekan kerjanya itu sudah meninggalkannya, pergi bersama kekasihnya ke kedai makan di dekat kantor yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

Jongin mendengus kesal. Benar-benar setia kawan, pikirnya. Lelaki itu lalu melepas jasnya. Ia tak peduli jika nanti ia akan dimarahi lagi. Sumpah, demi Tuhan! Saat menata buku-buku tadi, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memberinya izin untuk melepas jas. Sungguh, apa ia sedang berada di _camp_ wajib militer? Kenapa atasannya itu bersikap layaknya Hitler?

Setelah melempar jasnya sembarangan ke atas meja, Jongin langsung berlari menuju _elevator._ Ia hanya ingin makan sekarang, itu saja.

Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun dan Chanyeol justru tertawa keras setelah Jongin menceritakan perihal penyiksaan yang telah dilakukan oleh CEO Do Kyungsoo terhadap dirinya. Dua makhluk itu mengaku sebagai temannya, tapi siang ini ia membuktikan bahwa pengakuan itu hanya omong kosong semata.

Jongin jadi malas untuk menyantap semangkuk ramyeon di depannya. Ia benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak kaget, Jongin. Baekhyun sudah memperingatkanmu." Itu Chanyeol yang bicara.

Jongin rasanya ingin menyiramkan kuah ramyeon-nya ke wajah si pria bertelinga lebar. "Aku merasa orang itu benar-benar membenciku. Apa kalian tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" Dua orang di hadapan Jongin menggeleng bersamaan. "Oh, ayolah! Hanya aku yang diperlakukan seperti ini! Ini tidak adil!"

Baekhyun mengangkat sumpitnya dan ia arahkan ke wajah Jongin. "Jangan seenaknya bicara..." ia memperingatkan. "Ia memperlakukanmu seperti itu karena kau memang melakukan kesalahan. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu."

"Ia hanya mencari-cari kesalahanku! Kenapa kalian tidak percaya, hah?"

Lagi-lagi dengan kompaknya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Menurut mereka, Jongin itu memang ceroboh dan sering melakukan kesalahan. Jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau atasan mereka sering menghukum ataupun memarahinya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku mengundurkan diri saja?"

Pertanyaan Jongin itu sontak membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tercengang.

"Kau tidak serius, 'kan? Mencari pekerjaan tidaklah mudah. Belum tentu kau akan langsung mendapat pekerjaan setelah keluar dari sini," Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sudah lelah! Aku tak tahan lagi!"

Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Jongin. "Kau benar-benar berlebihan. Ia bahkan baru sehari menjadi atasan kita, dan kau sudah menyerah. Apa kau benar-benar pria, Kim Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun seraya matanya bergerak dari mata Jongin ke area selangkangan secara bergantian.

"Hei! Dasar mesum!" Jongin memekik sembari merapatkan kakinya dan menutup area terlarangnya dengan tangan.

"Kau itu seperti gadis saja, Jongin." Chanyeol tertawa. "Tapi Baekhyun tadi berkata benar. Kalau kau memang pria, seharusnya kau tidak gampang menyerah. Mungkin kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri. Itu saja."

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan kekasihnya.

Jongin menunduk lesu. Dua makhluk itu tidak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan makanya bisa dengan mudahnya memberikan nasehat. Haruskah Jongin benar-benar menyerah sekarang?

* * *

Jam 8 pagi. Suasana semrawut memang sering terjadi di jam-jam itu. _Rush hour._ Biasanya jalanan pun masih ramai di jam itu. Anak-anak sekolah masih ada yang berlarian di jalan untuk mengejar bis, padahal jelas-jelas pada jam itu bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan pintu gerbang sudah ditutup. Para pekerja kantoran juga sama. Mereka berlarian agar sampai di kantor tepat waktu, agar bisa cepat-cepat menempelkan jempol mereka ke mesin absen dengan status tepat waktu. Mungkin saja mereka menjadi pegawai teladan bulan ini, 'kan?

Yang namanya berharap itu boleh-boleh saja. Tidak ada yang melarang untuk berharap, asalkan yang menjadi pengharapannya itu tidak terlalu muluk. Berharaplah akan suatu hal yang realistis, jangan seperti pungguk merindukan bulan.

Pagi ini, area ruangan HRD terlihat ramai. Beberapa orang berpakaian rapi sudah duduk berjajar di kursi-kursi yang ada di depan ruang HRD. Orang-orang itu juga memiliki harapan, merealisasikan imajinasi yang selama ini hanya ada di angan.

Sebagian besar dari mereka sepertinya tidak saling mengenal. Hal itu terlihat dari minimnya interaksi antara satu orang dan yang lainnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya sibuk dengan _gadget_ masing-masing. Kalaupun tidak sibuk dengan _gadget,_ mereka mungkin sibuk berdoa supaya tahap wawancara kerja hari ini berjalan dengan lancar.

Iya, hari ini diselenggarakan wawancara kerja di _Seoul Insurance Corporation._ Khusus hari ini, perusahaan mencari orang-orang yang berhak masuk dalam _Management Trainee_ perusahaan. Untuk lowongan itu, perusahaan lebih mengutamakan para _fresh graduate_ dengan usia muda dan memiliki determinasi tinggi untuk kembali belajar mengenai dunia kerja. Orang-orang yang berhasil masuk dalam _Management Trainee_ berpotensi untuk menjadi pemimpin masa depan perusahaan. Oleh karena itu, proses seleksi yang dilakukan tidaklah main-main karena itu menyangkut masa depan perusahaan.

Meskipun dilaksanakan di ruang HRD, namun hari ini sang CEO terjun langsung untuk mewawancarai para kandidat. Jongin jadi ingat pengalamannya dua tahun lalu saat ia menjalani tes wawancara dengan mantan CEO perusahaan. Agaknya kini ia paham perasaan para pelamar yang sedang menunggu sambil harap-harap cemas. Apalagi mereka semua adalah _fresh graduate_ yang minim pengalaman. Proses wawancara ini tentunya merupakan hal baru bagi mereka.

Hari ini Jongin diberi tugas untuk mengurus absensi para pelamar. Pelamar yang datang diharuskan untuk melakukan daftar ulang dengan kembali mengisi data diri pada _form_ yang disediakan. _Form_ itu sebenarnya sebagai ringkasan dari berkas-berkas yang telah mereka serahkan sebelumnya.

Jongin memeriksa kembali buku absensi yang ada di tangannya. Seharusnya ada 12 orang yang akan melakukan wawancara, tapi kenapa baru 11 orang yang sudah tanda tangan?

"Permisi, apa ada pelamar yang bernama Go Shinwon di sini?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya dari balik meja absensi.

Para pelamar terlihat saling tatap, tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun yang Jongin terima. Ia pun menghela nafas. Apa pelamar ini mengundurkan diri? Mungkin ia takut pada Do Kyungsoo makanya mengundurkan diri. Jongin menertawai pemikiran bodohnya. Bagaimana mungkin pelamar itu merasa takut? Ia saja belum tahu siapa itu Do Kyungsoo.

Tak berselang lama, Jongin mendengar suara gaduh dari ujung lorong. Dari sana, seorang pemuda tinggi berlarian sambil mencoba menjaga keseimbangan supaya ia tidak jatuh.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu pemuda dengan penampilan berantakan itu berdiri di depan meja absensinya.

Berantakan. Iya, kemeja dan jasnya sepertinya tidak disetrika sehingga terlihat kusut dan tidak rapi. Dasi yang melingkar di lehernya juga hanya dipasang asal dan lagi-lagi tidak rapi. Lalu rambutnya, Jongin pikir lelaki ini datang ke sini naik motor dan memakai helm sehingga rambut coklat tuanya menjadi lepek dan tidak rapi (lagi). Intinya, pemuda di depannya itu tidak rapi.

"Permisi, apa saya sudah terlambat?" Pemuda itu bertanya sambil sedikit menunduk karena Jongin duduk di kursinya.

Jongin mengerjap bingung, tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Apakah Anda Go Shinwon?"

Yang ditanyai menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Benar, saya Go Shinwon. Apa saya sudah terlambat?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu, lalu menjawab, "Bisa dibilang, belum. Wawancaranya baru saja dimulai dan satu pelamar sudah ada di dalam." Ia lalu menyodorkan selembar _form_ yang harus diisi oleh pelamar. "Sebaiknya Anda mengisi _form_ ini dulu. Karena Anda datang terakhir, berarti urutan wawancara Anda juga yang terakhir."

Si pelamar yang bernama Shinwon itu mengangguk dan menerima uluran _form_ dari Jongin. Ia lalu membuka tas ranselnya untuk mencari sesuatu, tapi nihil. Ia tak menemukan apapun. "Ehm… Maaf, apakah saya bisa meminjam bolpoin?" pemuda itu bertanya.

Oh, jadi dari tadi lelaki jangkung itu mencari bolpoin rupanya.

Jongin mengangguk sembari menyerahkan bolpoin miliknya. Tak lupa, ia juga meminta Shinwon untuk mengisi absensi di buku absen.

Sembari menunggu Shinwon selesai mengisi _form_ dan buku absensi, Jongin terus memperhatikan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu benar-benar berantakan, dan pasti jadi sasaran empuk Kyungsoo saat di dalam nanti. Lalu mungkin lelaki itu akan meningkatkan tekanan darah Kyungsoo karena sudah membuatnya marah, kemudian Kyungsoo terkena _stroke_.

Ya, Tuhan! Imajinasi Jongin benar-benar mengerikan.

"Maaf, Tuan Go," suara Jongin menginterupsi kegiatan Shinwon. "Anda masih memiliki waktu untuk berbenah sebelum Anda menjalani wawancara. Sebaiknya Anda pergi ke toilet dan merapikan diri."

Shinwon mengedip polos, tapi detik selanjutnya lelaki tampan itu tertawa renyah. "Saya rasa itu tidak perlu. Ini adalah penampilan saya yang paling rapi," tutur lelaki itu yang membuat Jongin menganga. "Saya sudah selesai. Ini _form_ dan bolpoinnya. Terimakasih."

Jongin masih menganga bahkan ketika Shinwon sudah tidak ada di depannya dan sudah duduk di kursi tunggu. Ya ampun, orang macam apa dia? Oke, dia memang tampan dengan kulit putih, bentuk wajah oval, rambut lurus kecoklatan, tubuh tinggi, dan bahu selebar Samudera Atlantik. Tapi tetap saja penampilannya yang acak-acakan itu mengganggu pandangan mata. Jongin hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Shinwon saat pemuda itu sudah masuk ke dalam ruang wawancara.

* * *

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya setelah satu pelamar meninggalkan ruangan. Sudah 11 orang yang ia wawancarai, tapi semuanya tidak sesuai dengan kualifikasinya.

Kyungsoo memang sangat selektif dalam memilih calon pegawai yang tepat. Calon pegawai harus memiliki latar belakang pendidikan yang relevan, nilai IPK yang tinggi, pengalaman organisasi yang banyak, dan memiliki dedikasi tinggi untuk kemajuan perusahaan. Tapi sejauh ini, ia belum menemukan seorang pun yang sesuai dengan kualifikasinya.

Tenang, Kyungsoo, masih ada satu orang lagi. Ia mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Wanita muda itu lalu menoleh ke samping, tepatnya ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya sejak 3 jam yang lalu. "Panggilkan pelamar selanjutnya," titahnya.

Baekhyun mencoba menepikan rasa pegal di kakinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia sempat merengut kesal ke arah Jongin, sebelum akhirnya memanggil pelamar yang selanjutnya, "Tuan Go Shinwon, silahkan masuk."

Begitu melihat bagaimana wujud Shinwon, Baekhyun menganga—ekspresi yang sama dengan milik Jongin tadi. Shinwon sendiri dengan penuh percaya diri langsung memasuki ruangan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih melongo sembari menatap Jongin, seolah meminta penjelasan. Tapi Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali memasuki ruangan.

Saat sampai di dalam ruangan, Baekhyun merasakan atmosfer yang mencekam. Kyungsoo dan Shinwon duduk berhadapan dalam diam, tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat asap tak kasat mata mengepul dari kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menahan amarah.

"Jadi..." Kyungsoo akhirnya memulai setelah ia merasa lebih tenang. "Nama Anda Go Shinwon dan usia Anda sekarang sudah 25 tahun?" Yang ditanya menjawab dengan _'ya'_ dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Usia Anda sudah 25 tahun, tapi kenapa Anda baru lulus S1?"

Pertanyaan yang menohok, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa ngeri pada Kyungsoo.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, Shinwon justru tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab, "Saya terlalu sibuk bekerja _part time_ di sebuah _café_ sampai-sampai saya sempat lupa kalau saya adalah seorang mahasiswa."

Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang salah dengan anak ini? Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa ada manusia seaneh ini.

Kyungsoo sendiri masih diam tanpa ekspresi, tapi tangan kiri wanita itu terkepal di bawah meja, lagi-lagi menahan emosi supaya tidak meledak.

"Tuan Go..." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih. "Sepertinya kami tidak bisa menerima Anda."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba kagum terhadap manajemen emosi Kyungsoo. Rasanya ia tak percaya pada cerita Jongin kemarin yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo mengamuk di ruangannya.

Kyungsoo sudah berusaha bersikap baik, tapi sepertinya Shinwon tidak bisa menerima hal itu. "Kenapa saya tidak diterima? Saya sudah memiliki pengalaman di dunia kerja selama 4 tahun. Saya adalah seorang pekerja keras!"

Kini Baekhyun bisa melihat tangan kanan Kyungsoo menggenggam bolpoin dengan sangat erat hingga urat-urat tangannya terlihat jelas. Lagi-lagi atasannya berusaha menahan emosi, dan sekarang Baekhyun mulai takut. Gadis Byun itu berusaha mengirimkan _signal_ bahaya pada lelaki bernama Go Shinwon yang saat ini masih duduk di depan Kyungsoo, memberi isyarat supaya pemuda itu menyerah dan segera keluar. Namun sial, pemuda berkulit putih itu sepertinya tidak peka terhadap sinyal SOS yang ia kirimkan.

"Penampilan Anda tidak rapi, Tuan Go. Dan sepertinya kita tidak memiliki visi dan misi yang sama. Kami mencari orang yang berdedikasi penuh pada perusahaan. Orang yang bisa fokus pada satu hal dan bersikap konsisten."

"Penampilan saya tidak rapi? Saya sudah memakai setelan jas mahal! Saya juga sudah memakai _gel_ rambut! Lalu apa lagi yang kurang?"

Baekhyun semakin merasakan aura-aura mencekam di ruangan itu. Jika bisa, ia ingin kabur. Apalagi kini ia bisa melihat dada Kyungsoo naik turun dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Dan tak lama kemudian, dua tangan itu ia gunakan untuk menggebrak meja hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"KAU!" Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berdiri dan menunjuk wajah Shinwon dengan telunjuk lentiknya. "Aku sudah berusaha bicara baik padamu, tapi kau berani membantah dan meninggikan suara? Maumu apa, hah?"

Shinwon rupanya tak mau kalah. Ia berdiri dari kursi. "Aku ingin diterima di sini! Hanya itu yang kuinginkan!"

Kyungsoo menggeram. Anak ini bahkan bicara _banmal_ padanya. Tangan Kyungsoo kembali menggebrak meja, kemudian tangan itu melempar benda-benda yang ada di meja itu ke tubuh Shinwon. "KURANG AJAR KAU! KELUAR DARI SINI! SAMPAI KAPANPUN PERUSAHAAN INI TIDAK AKAN MENERIMAMU!"

Kyungsoo masih terus melempar apapun yang ada di meja ke tubuh Shinwon, sampai pada saat gadis itu memegang gunting dan ingin melemparnya pada Shinwon, Baekhyun menahan lengannya. "Jangan, _Sajangnim._ Anda bisa melukainya jika Anda melempar gunting," tuturnya lembut. Ia lalu beralih pada Shinwon dan (kembali) memberi pemuda itu isyarat agar cepat pergi.

Shinwon hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah Shinwon keluar, Jongin berlari masuk ke dalam. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin masuk sejak ia mendengar suara gaduh di dalam. "Ada apa ini?" ia bertanya pelan pada Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun justru memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

Setelah Kyungsoo tenang, Baekhyun melepaskan lengan wanita itu dan membiarkan wanita itu duduk lagi di kursinya dengan lemas. Nafas Kyungsoo masih tersengal akibat emosi yang meluap tadi.

"Dasar sial! Semua pelamar tidak berguna itu benar-benar sial!" Kyungsoo meracau tak jelas.

Baekhyun mengajak Jongin keluar, tapi Jongin menolak. "Di meja itu ada gunting, bagaimana kalau ia bunuh diri?" bisiknya lirih pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ia hanya lelah karena semua pelamar tidak masuk dalam kualifikasi, ditambah lagi pelamar terakhir tadi sangat berantakan dan kurang ajar," Baekhyun balas berbisik.

Dua rekan kerja itu akhirnya memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangan, menunggu sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar tenang sekaligus memastikan wanita itu tidak bunuh diri.

* * *

Dua menit lagi jam makan siang, namun sejak limabelas menit lalu Baekhyun dan Jongin masih setia duduk dalam diam di meja mereka masing-masing.

Kyungsoo juga sudah kembali ke ruangannya sejak limabelas menit lalu. Wanita itu masih memiliki akal sehat sehingga tidak melakukan tindak bunuh diri meskipun sangat kesal.

"Ayo pergi makan," Baekhyun akhirnya bicara. Wanita yang biasanya sangat berisik itu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Sepertinya ia masih syok karena baru saja menjadi saksi tingkah brutal Kyungsoo.

"Kau duluan saja bersama Chanyeol. Aku akan menyusul nanti," Jongin membalas sambil menelungkupkan kepala ke atas meja. Ia tiba-tiba kehilangan nafsu makan.

Baekhyun pada akhirnya mengangguk dan beranjak dari meja kerjanya, berjalan menuju _elevator_ untuk menemui Chanyeol di lantai 30.

Rasanya Jongin ingin tidur saja. Entahlah, ia kehilangan _mood_ karena insiden tadi. Ia menolak untuk mengingat, tapi nyatanya kepalanya terus memutar ulang semua peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Rasanya mengerikan melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Baru saja Jongin ingin memejamkan mata, tapi ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke mejanya. Terpaksa ia mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya langsung mendapati Zhang Yixing berdiri malas di depan mejanya. Yixing adalah seorang resepsionis di perusahan. Biasanya wanita itu _stand by_ di lobi dan bukannya keluyuran sampai lantai 35 seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Yixing- _ssi?"_

Yixing tak langsung menjawab. Yang ia lakukan adalah meletakkan satu plastik putih berukuran sedang dan sepertinya di dalamnya berisi kardus yang entah apa isinya. "Kiriman makan siang untuk _Sajangnim._ Tadi kurir mengantarnya ke meja resepsionis. Aku terpaksa mengantarnya ke sini karena semua orang sedang istirahat makan siang."

Jongin memeriksa bungkusan plastik itu dan baru menyadari keberadaan logo sebuah restoran cepat saji. "Siapa yang mengirim ini?" tanyanya.

"Tuan Do Kyungjin yang mengirimnya," jawab Yixing. "Tolong kau berikan pada _Sajangnim_ ya. Aku mau makan siang dulu. Sampai jumpa." Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi Jongin, Yixing meluncur meninggalkan ruangan.

Jongin menghela nafas sembari menatap plastik putih di mejanya. Kenapa harus dia yang menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo? Hari ini Kyungsoo sedang _bad mood,_ bisa mati dia kalau terkena amukan lagi.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Ia berlebihan sekali. Tidak mungkin ia mati hanya karena mendapat amukan dari atasannya itu. Lagipula, Kyungsoo memang harus makan siang. Tenaganya pasti terkuras setelah melalui hari yang berat. Ditambah lagi, kemarin sepertinya Kyungsoo melewatkan makan siang. Wanita itu terlalu sibuk hingga tak mempedulikan kesehatannya. Tipikal wanita karier.

Setelah membulatkan tekad, Jongin akhirnya beranjak mendekati pintu ruangan Kyungsoo sambil menenteng plastik putih berisi makanan itu. Setelah mengetuk tiga kali, Jongin memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu secara hati-hati.

Pemandangan yang sama dengan kemarin, Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya.

Menepis rasa takutnya, Jongin berjalan mendekati meja Kyungsoo, lalu meletakkan bungkusan makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangkat kepala, mendongak menatap Jongin. "Apa itu?"

"Anda mendapat kiriman makan siang dari Tuan Do, _Sajangnim."_

Kyungsoo tak merespon, ia hanya menatap nanar pada bungkusan makanan di mejanya. Setelah lama terdiam, wanita itu kembali menunduk dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan berkas-berkasnya. "Bawa keluar, aku tidak lapar."

Jongin masih diam, tidak lantas bergerak untuk membawa makan itu keluar. "Anda bisa sakit kalau Anda melewatkan makan siang, _Sajangnim,"_ Jongin memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

Ucapan Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau tidak dengar? Bawa keluar, atau akan kubuang makanan itu ke tempat sampah?"

Dalam hatinya Jongin merasa kesal. Di luar sana ada banyak orang yang sulit walaupun hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan sederhana, tapi atasannya itu justru dengan mudahnya ingin membuang makanan mahal. Selain tidak menghargai orang lain, Kyungsoo rupanya juga tidak menghargai makanan.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Jongin akhirnya mengambil kembali plastik putih itu, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Namun sebelum lelaki itu meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, ia sedikit menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan berujar, "Tidak baik menolak sebuah perhatian. Walaupun hanya kecil, tapi perhatian dari orang tua sangatlah berharga. Mereka tidak ingin _Sajangnim_ sakit. Jangan abaikan perhatian itu."

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana sampai-sampai Jongin bisa berkata seperti itu. Yang jelas, ia hanya merasa kesal karena Kyungsoo seolah tak peduli pada orang-orang yang mengasihinya.

* * *

Jongin bisa saja terlihat percaya diri saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang, lelaki itu sedang merenungi kenekatannya tadi. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tersinggung? Bagaimana jika ia dipecat?

Ya ampun, seharusnya ia tidak senekat itu. Meskipun ia merasa kesal, seharusnya ia bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kenapa sekarang ia jadi susah mengontrol emosi? Apakah ia sudah tertular oleh Kyungsoo?

Jongin terlalu sibuk meratapi nasibnya sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah kembali ke meja kerjanya, memandangnya dengan heran. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Jongin akhirnya sadar bahwa ia melamun. Ah, kenapa ia jadi sering melamun?

"Kau sudah kembali?" lelaki itu justru balas bertanya.

"Biasakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya, Kim."

Suara helaan nafas terdengar. Jongin menghela nafas berat, mengabaikan petuah mendiang kakeknya yang mengatakan bahwa menghela nafas seperti itu hanya akan memperpendek usia. Persetan, ia tak mempedulikan itu sekarang.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan dipecat."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan dari Jongin, tapi dering telepon mencegahnya bicara.

Oh, itu telepon dari Kyungsoo! Jongin semakin gugup.

Baekhyun dengan tenang menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Sajangnim?"_

Jongin mulai menggigit kuku jari tangannya, satu kebiasaan lain ketika ia gugup.

"Iya, _Sajangnim,_ Asisten Kim ada di sini."

Mati kau! Kyungsoo bertanya tentang Jongin! Apa ia benar-benar akan dipecat. Atau jangan-jangan, Kyungsoo ingin menanyakan perihal makanan yang tadi dikirimkan oleh ayahnya! Makanan itu sudah lari ke perut Jongin. Tadi Jongin menyantapnya setelah keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo. Perasaan gugup dan takut ternyata membuatnya lapar.

"Oh, baiklah, _Sajangnim,_ saya akan meminta Asisten Kim untuk ke ruangan Anda."

Benar, 'kan? Jongin dipanggil ke ruangan atasannya? Ia pasti akan dipecat atau mungkin akan—

"...Kim Jongin! Kau melamun lagi?!" Jongin menggeleng kaku. Sepertinya sejak tadi Baekhyun memanggilnya, tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga ia tidak dengar. " _Sajangnim_ memanggilmu, sebaiknya kau cepat masuk."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak masuk saja? Aku takut..."

"Ish... Kau itu kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba takut begitu? Jangan-jangan, kau berbuat macam-macam pada _Sajangnim_ ya saat aku pergi makan siang tadi?"

"Diam kau, Byun! Mulutmu terlalu bawel!"

Dengan terpaksa Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia berdoa dalam hati, lalu perlahan mengetuk pintu neraka di depannya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia memberanikan diri menggerakkan gagang pintu dan mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat kali ini berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Jika biasanya Kyungsoo selalu duduk di belakang mejanya sembari memeriksa bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen, maka kali ini Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berjongkok di depan lemari dokumen yang terletak tepat di samping meja kerjanya. Wanita itu sedang sibuk mengeluarkan folder demi folder yang sebelumnya tertata rapi di lemari.

Dengan ragu Jongin berjalan mendekat dan berhenti kurang lebih tiga meter di dekat Kyungsoo. " _Sa-sajangnim..."_ Kembali lagi si gagap Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengar panggilan itu. Ia mendongak menatap Jongin. Menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan datar. Ia menumpuk folder yang telah ia keluarkan dari lemari, kemudian berdiri. Saat sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo masih menunjukkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Melihat hal itu, Jongin semakin gugup. Ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. Mata atasannya itu tampak kosong hingga ia tak bisa menemukan petunjuk apapun di sana.

Jongin sedikit terkejut saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyodorkan setumpuk folder yang tadi ia bawa pada Jongin. Jongin yang bingung juga tidak langsung mengambil alih folder-folder itu.

"Ambil ini," akhirnya Kyungsoo bicara karena ia tak kuat lagi menahan beban di tangannya. Mau tak mau Jongin mengambil alih folder-folder itu dari Kyungsoo. "Folder-folder itu berisi data-data klien kita sejak lima tahun lalu. Aku sudah memeriksanya, dan ternyata _file-_ nya tidak dikelompokkan berdasarkan tahun sehingga sulit untuk dibaca. Tolong kau tata ulang folder-folder itu, urutkan _file-_ nya berdasarkan tahun."

Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah kembali duduk di kursinya, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terbengong di tempat berdirinya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk menata ulang sesuatu, tapi entah kenapa, kali ini kesannya berbeda. Kyungsoo tidak segalak biasanya. Jika diperhatikan, Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat lelah. Mungkin karena itu, ia jadi tak memiliki energi untuk marah-marah. Lagipula, Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tidak makan siang tadi.

Ah! Makan siang, ya? Jongin jadi mengingat sesuatu...

" _Sajangnim..._ Sa-saya minta maaf."

Permintaan maaf Jongin mampu menyita atensi Kyungsoo. Wanita muda itu mendongak menatap Jongin dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Jongin masih berdiri kikuk saat menjawab, "Tadi saya sudah bersikap lancang. Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu, _Sajangnim._ Tolong maafkan saya." Pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk guna meminta maaf.

"Oh..." Kyungsoo menimpali dengan santai. Ia kini sudah berkutat dengan iPad di tangannya. "Aku bahkan sudah lupa tadi kau bicara apa. Aku tidak peduli." Ia sedikit mengangkat bahu acuh.

Jongin mengedip pelan sembari menatap Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terlihat cuek. Apa benar ia telah melupakan semua yang ia katakan tadi? Semudah itu? Oh, mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya.

Tapi tetap belum ada kepastian apakah pekerjaan Jongin masih aman atau tidak. Ya, ia harus memastikan untuk hal yang satu itu.

"Ehm..." sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung harus mulai dari mana. "Jadi, _Sajangnim_ tidak akan memecat saya?"

Kyungsoo sedikit mendengus malas mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Pria itu terlalu bodoh atau terlalu polos? Kenapa bedanya tipis sekali.

"Kau masih ingin terus bertanya padaku? Kalau kau terlalu banyak bertanya dan tidak segera mengerjakan tugas dariku, aku akan memecatmu saat ini juga."

Dan Jongin langsung berlari menuju sofa panjang di ruang kerja Kyungsoo untuk mulai melaksanakan tugas dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas jengah. Jongin benar-benar bocah aneh nan ajaib, pikirnya.

Tapi Jongin tak terlalu peduli pada apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, ia dengan rajin mulai menata _file_ berdasarkan tahunnya, sesuai dengan perintah Kyungsoo tadi. Ia lega bukan main karena Kyungsoo tidak memecatnya. Benar kata Chanyeol waktu itu, mencari pekerjaan tidaklah gampang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak gampang menyerah di sini.

Saat masih asyik berkutat dengan _file_ dan folder di tangannya, telinga Jongin menangkap suara ketukan di pintu ruangan Kyungsoo. Secara refleks kepala Jongin tertoleh ke arah pintu ketika pintu berwarna hitam itu perlahan mulai terbuka. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan, tapi senyumnya lenyap dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi penuh tanya ketika matanya melihat sosok pria asing berjalan di belakang Baekhyun.

"Permisi, _Sajangnim,"_ suara Baekhyun terlantun halus seperti biasa, namun Kyungsoo tak menanggapi. Wanita berkulit putih itu tetap sibuk dengan iPad-nya. " _Sajangnim,_ ada tamu yang ingin bertemu Anda."

"Hm, persilahkan duduk," akhirnya Kyungsoo merespon walaupun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _gadget-_ nya.

Baekhyun pun menuruti perintah atasannya. Wanita cantik itu mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, wanita bermarga Byun itu pamit undur diri.

Saat ini si pria berkulit putih yang berstatus sebagai tamu itu masih diam sembari terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Mungkin tatapan rindu, tatapan sesal, atau tatapan apa? Entahlah.

Kyungsoo tampaknya merasa risih karena terus ditatap intens oleh tamunya yang hingga saat ini belum ia sapa. Akhirnya wanita itu menyerah. Ia letakkan tablet PC-nya di atas meja, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang tamu. Dan seketika itu pula, tubuh Kyungsoo membeku. Mata bundarnya semakin bertambah volume ketika ia mengenali wajah pria di hadapannya.

Jongin yang masih ada di ruangan itu rupanya setia sebagai penonton. Ia menyaksikan semuanya, termasuk saat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah saat wanita itu bertatapan dengan si pria. Kenapa Kyungsoo seperti itu? Siapa pria itu? Dan... Kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat... Terluka?

* * *

Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah memiliki hasrat besar untuk melakukan sesuatu ataupun memiliki sesuatu. Ah, sebenarnya bukannya tidak pernah. Kyungsoo pernah merasakan hasrat itu, hasrat ketika Kyungsoo menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dalam hidupnya. Ketika Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lebih hidup dan merasa lebih bersemangat untuk menjalani hidup. Saat itu Kyungsoo tetap sama seperti sekarang; dingin dan datar. Ia tidak berubah sama sekali. Hanya saja, ada sedikit nyawa dalam tatapan mata wanita itu. Ada seberkas cahaya yang menyinari kegelapan hidup dan hatinya.

Kejadian itu sudah lama, mungkin sekitar empat atau lima tahun yang lalu—Kyungsoo tidak mengingatnya secara rinci dan ia memang tidak mau mengingatnya. Saat itu ia baru memulai studinya di jenjang Magister, dimana ia kembali bertemu dengan orang baru di lingkungan yang baru. Saat itu Kyungsoo bertemu dia, dia yang menghadirkan bias warna dalam hidup Kyungsoo yang kelam, dia yang merajut tawa dalam hidup Kyungsoo yang bisu, dan dia yang membawa pergi hati Kyungsoo tanpa sisa sedikitpun.

 _Dia._ Kyungsoo tidak ingat kapan tepatnya, dan ia pun tidak ingat bagaimana perasaannya kala itu. Ia tetaplah Kyungsoo yang sama. Kyungsoo si kaku, Kyungsoo si dingin, Kyungsoo si emosional. Ya, semua sama. Tapi, ada satu yang berbeda, saat itu jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih kencang, bahkan kadang membuatnya sesak—tapi menyenangkan. Cacing-cacing di perutnya tidak merengek minta makan, namun terus bergoyang hingga membuatnya merasakan sensasi geli. Sebuah sensasi aneh tapi sangat ia nikmati.

Ya, Kyungsoo masih ingat saat-saat itu. Saat-saat dimana ia merasa bahagia walaupun tidak ia tunjukkan lewat ekspresi. Ia merasa lengkap walaupun tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Tapi sayang, perasaan membuncah itu tidaklah kekal. Seseorang itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya tanpa pesan di hari kelulusan mereka, sesaat setelah Kyungsoo mengakui seluruh perasaannya kepada orang itu.

Kyungsoo tidak mau dikatakan hancur. Tidak, ia tidak hancur. Semua tetap sama bagi wanita itu. Ia melanjutkan studi S3-nya, ia tetap menjalani aktivitas hariannya seperti biasa, dan ia tetap tidak tersenyum dan tidak menangis. Kyungsoo tetap sama, jika dilihat dari luar. Tapi jika kau menilik lebih dalam ke hati wanita itu, kau akan menemukan lubang besar di sana, karena hati wanita itu telah tercuri. Tercuri oleh seorang kriminal tampan yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" wanita itu akhirnya mengawali pembicaraan dengan nada super dingin. Topeng itu tetap harus terpasang, kepura-puraan itu tetap harus dipertahankan. Ia tak mau orang lain melihat kerapuhannya. Ia tak mau orang lain melihat lukanya. Tidak.

Pria di hadapan Kyungsoo menghela nafas maklum. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Kyungsoo akan bersikap dingin padanya. Ia sudah menghilang tanpa kabar selama lebih dari tiga tahun, dan tiba-tiba saja sekarang ia kembali muncul di hadapan Kyungsoo. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyungsoo?" pria itu justru balas bertanya.

Kyungsoo menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan malas. "Apa kabarku ini penting bagimu?"

Kembali pria tampan bermata sipit itu menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya ini akan sulit, tapi ia tetap harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Kyungsoo."

"Kau masih ingat letak pintu yang kau masuki tadi, 'kan? Jadi pasti kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa perlu diseret satpam."

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu mengusak rambutnya gusar. Kyungsoo yang sekarang sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang dulu. Kyungsoo masih dingin, angkuh, dan keras kepala. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa ia dulu bisa dekat dengan wanita itu. Bukan hanya dekat, tapi mereka berdua sudah seperti pasangan kembar siam yang selalu menempel kemana-mana. Ah... Ingatan itu membuat si pria tersenyum meskipun hanya sebuah senyum tipis.

"Setelah aku menemuimu usai upacara kelulusan, aku mendapat kabar bahwa ayahku sakit keras. Aku—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"—aku langsung membeli tiket pesawat dan langsung kembali ke Korea saat itu juga. Maafkan aku kar—"

"Aku tidak mau tahu!"

"—maafkan aku karena aku tidak sempat mengabarimu. Aku langsung disibukkan oleh urusan kantor ayahku karena saat aku tiba di Korea, ayahku—"

"BERHENTI BICARA! AKU TIDAK MAU DENG—"

"—ayahku meninggal saat itu."

Dan suasana mendadak hening. Kyungsoo tidak lagi menyela cerita pria di depannya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ceritanya seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau pria itu mengalami masa sulit sejak meninggalkan California.

Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bencinya pada pria berbibir tipis itu. Pria itu sudah menyakitinya, menyayat hatinya sampai tak bersisa.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tak pernah menghubungimu sejak aku pulang ke Korea. Aku benar-benar fokus mengelola perusahaan yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, Kyungsoo."

Persetan dengan hal itu, Kyungsoo tak peduli. Ia merasa tak dianggap dan dilupakan begitu saja oleh pria yang pernah dikasihinya tersebut.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, lebih baik kau pergi. Aku sibuk."

Pria di hadapan Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah menyerah. Sepertinya ia sudah tak memiliki harapan untuk membuat Kyungsoo memaafkannya. Ia benar-benar harus menyerah sekarang. Yang penting ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Pria berambut hitam lurus itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah _paper bag_ kecil yang sejak tadi ia bawa kepada Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia hanya meletakkan benda berbahan dasar kertas itu di atas meja karena ia tak berharap Kyungsoo akan menerimanya.

"Aku akan pergi." Pria itu berdiri dari kursi. "Aku tidak berharap kau akan memaafkanku, tapi kalau suatu hari nanti maaf itu tiba-tiba hadir di hatimu, kuharap kau bersedia bertemu denganku lagi." Dan akhirnya pria itu keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas kasar dan memukul mejanya dengan tangan walaupun tidak terlalu keras. Mata bulatnya melirik ke arah tas kertas yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh _tamu-_ nya. Kyungsoo sejenak ragu, haruskah ia melihat isi yang ada di dalam tas kertas berwarna coklat itu?

Untuk beberapa menit Kyungsoo masih menimbang-nimbang, tapi pada akhirnya wanita berbibir tebal itu memutuskan untuk mengambil benda itu, kemudian melihat isinya dengan perlahan.

Alis tebal Kyungsoo mengkerut karena ia belum terlalu jelas melihat isi di dalam tas kertas itu. Alhasil, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam tas kertas. Benda berwarna perak itu menyerupai sebuah buku, tapi jumlah lembaran kertasnya hanya sedikit, dan kertas pada benda itu juga lebih tebal dan halus jika dibandingkan dengan kertas pada buku biasa.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka lembar demi lembar benda berbentuk persegi itu, dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika. Dada Kyungsoo kembang-kempis karena emosi. Matanya merah, seperti akan menangis. Tapi tentu Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semua perasaannya. Ia butuh pelampiasan, dan akhirnya dengan kekuatan penuh ia melempar benda persegi itu ke pintu ruangannya. Suara benturan keras terdengar begitu saja, tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli. Wanita itu secara tergesa meraih kunci mobilnya, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa membatu melihat semuanya secara _live_ di ruangan itu. Iya, Jongin masih di sana, masih duduk di sofa _maroon_ yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia berpura-pura mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kyungsoo, tapi sebenarnya ia mencuri lirik dan mencuri dengar sejak tadi. Ia tahu semua yang terjadi.

Lelaki itu berjalan dalam diam menuju pintu ruangan. Dengan pelan ia memungut benda persegi yang tadi dilempar secara brutal oleh Kyungsoo. Ia membuka-buka benda itu sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tulisan besar bertinta emas...

 _Wedding Invitation_

 _Oh Sehun - Lu Han_

* * *

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam tadi?"

Sudah delapan kali Baekhyun menanyakan pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang sama, yang tak pernah dijawab oleh Jongin.

Lelaki itu berpura-pura sibuk dengan komputer di meja kerjanya, memilih untuk mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Kim Jongin~"

Baekhyun mulai merengek, dan Jongin mulai gentar.

"Kim Jongin tampaaaaan~"

Sebuah rengekan lagi, dan Jongin benar-benar mulai goyah.

"Kim Jong—"

"Oke, Byun Baekhyun! Aku paham."

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat itu. Ia tahu bahwa rekan kerjanya itu sangat benci dengan segala macam rengekannya. Ia kini berharap Jongin akan menceritakan segalanya sehingga ia memiliki bahan untuk bergosip dengan Chanyeol nanti.

"Begini, Byun Baekhyun..." Jongin memulai, dan Baekhyun di seberang mejanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Semua yang terjadi di ruangan _Sajangnim_ adalah urusan pribadinya, aku tidak bisa menceritakan apapun padamu."

Dan Baekhyun langsung menekuk wajah begitu ia mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jongin memang benar, semua yang terjadi di ruangan Kyungsoo adalah rahasia pribadinya. Baekhyun memang merasa penasaran sejak ia mendengar suara gaduh akibat benda yang dilempar ke arah pintu, tapi ia bisa mengontrol rasa penasarannya itu. Ia tidak boleh memaksa.

Jongin menghela nafas lega karena Baekhyun tidak bertanya lagi. Ia pikir Baekhyun tak akan menyerah secepat itu, tapi ternyata ia salah. Ia bersyukur karena Baekhyun bisa memahami situasinya.

Suara dering ponsel menginterupsi pemikiran Jongin. Ia menoleh ke arah mejanya, dan ternyata ponselnya yang berdering. Segera saja tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Jongin sedikit kaget karena ternyata mantan bosnya yang menelepon.

Meskipun kaget, Jongin tetap menjawab panggilan itu dan menyapa mantan atasannya dengan sopan.

 _"Asisten Kim, apakah Kyungsoo ada di kantor? Dari tadi aku meneleponnya tapi tidak diangkat."_

Jongin mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan atasannya. Ia sedikit bingung harus memberi jawaban apa.

Tapi penelepon di seberang terus mendesaknya agar memberi jawaban, jadi Jongin tak ada pilihan lain selain menjawab dengan jujur, " _Sajangnim_ meninggalkan kantor sejak tadi siang, Tuan. Sampai sekarang beliau belum kembali."

Cukup lama Jongin menunggu balasan dari seberang, tapi balasan itu tak kunjung datang. Jongin bahkan mengira jika mantan atasannya memutus sambungannya jika saja tidak ada suara lagi dari seberang.

 _"Tolong kau cari Kyungsoo, Asisten Kim. Aku tahu aku sudah bukan atasanmu lagi, tapi aku benar-benar meminta bantuanmu sebagai seorang ayah yang mencemaskan kondisi putrinya. Sebentar lagi gelap, dan aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya."_

Batin Jongin tersentuh mendengar permohonan mantan bosnya. Selama ini mantan bosnya itu tak pernah memohon padanya sampai seperti itu. Tapi hari ini, demi Kyungsoo, sang mantan CEO sekaligus _founder_ perusahaan rela merendahkan harga dirinya dengan memohon pada mantan bawahannya.

"Saya akan mencari _Sajangnim,_ Tuan. Tuan jangan khawatir."

Jongin bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas lega dari seberang setelah ia memberikan jawaban. Sang mantan atasan kemudian mengatakan bahwa Jongin bisa menggunakan mobil kantor saat mencari Kyungsoo. Jongin pun menerima tawaran itu karena ia memang tak memiliki kendaraan pribadi.

Setelahnya, sambungan telepon terputus, dan Jongin langsung disuguhi oleh wajah penasaran Byun Baekhyun di depan mejanya. Lelaki itu menghela nafas, lalu mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Bersiap untuk mencari Kyungsoo sekaligus pulang ke rumah karena hari memang sudah sore dan jam kerja hampir selesai.

"Aku akan mencari _Sajangnim,_ dan tolong kau jangan banyak bertanya."

Mendengar penuturan Jongin, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemas. Ia lagi-lagi mencoba mengerti walaupun rasa penasaran menggerogoti hati.

* * *

Jongin mulai mengitari Kota Seoul dengan mengendarai mobil milik kantor. Mobil sedan hitam itu terbilang mewah, dan Jongin tak pernah bermimpi setinggi itu untuk memiliki kendaraan seperti itu. Ia cukup tahu diri.

Langit sudah mulai gelap ketika Jongin terus mencari sosok makhluk yang biasanya galak bernama Do Kyungsoo. Apa wanita itu kabur gara-gara sakit hati? Tapi, apa iya wanita yang terlihat kuat dan tegar seperti Kyungsoo benar-benar bisa merasakan sakit hati?

Jongin membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya yang mulai kacau. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir aneh begitu saat ia seharusnya fokus mencari Kyungsoo? Pria itu akhirnya mulai berpikir serius. Pasti ada suatu tempat yang biasanya didatangi oleh orang yang pikirannya sedang kalut. Tapi dimana? Tempat apa yang biasa dikunjungi jika sedang risau?

Klub malam. Biasanya orang-orang yang sedang galau mengunjungi tempat itu untuk mengonsumsi alkohol dan melupakan penat sejenak. Jongin sendiri belum pernah pergi ke klub malam, tapi cerita dari Chanyeol cukup memberinya gambaran mengenai seperti apa tempat hiburan malam itu.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ini belum malam, baru petang. Klub malam mana yang sudah buka jam segini? Meskipun Jongin tidak mengenal dunia gemerlap, tapi ia yakin jika jam segini belum ada klub malam yang buka. Jadi, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo mendatangi tempat itu, 'kan?

Otak Jongin kembali berpikir tentang tempat yang mungkin didatangi Kyungsoo. Tempat lain yang mungkin menyediakan alkohol yang bisa menjadi hiburan bagi jiwa yang resah. Ah... Jongin jadi ingat pada adegan di drama-drama yang sering ditonton ibunya. Biasanya, jika pemeran utamanya sedang galau, mereka akan mendatangi kedai-kedai sederhana di pinggir jalan. Iya, kedai-kedai sederhana yang hanya menggunakan terpal plastik sebagai dindingnya. Kedai-kedai itu disebut dengan _Pojangmacha,_ yang sebenarnya tidak hanya menjajakan minuman beralkohol, tapi juga beberapa jenis makanan. Para pemeran di drama-drama itu biasanya minum soju di sana.

Nah! Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi? Mungkin saja Kyungsoo ada di salah satu kedai pinggir jalan di sekitar sini. Kini Jongin kembali memfokuskan matanya untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba mencari mobil Kyungsoo—ia tadi sudah bertanya pada ayah Kyungsoo mengenai merk, warna, serta plat nomor mobil Kyungsoo supaya mempermudah pencarian.

Setelah terus melakukan pencarian tanpa kenal lelah, Jongin akhirnya melihat sebuah mobil putih—yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri mobil Kyungsoo—terparkir di pinggir jalan di daerah Itaewon. Oh, Itaewon, ya? Jongin sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal Itaewon yang sering disebut surganya para _gay?_ Aduh, bagaimana kalau salah satu lelaki _gay_ di sana tertarik padanya? Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa juga tiba-tiba ia berpikiran seperti itu? Tujuannya adalah menemukan Do Kyungsoo, tidak perlu memikirkan yang lain. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu akhirnya menyalakan lampu _sign,_ lalu perlahan menepikan mobilnya, memarkir mobil itu tepat di depan mobil Kyungsoo.

Setelah mobilnya terparkir sempurna, pemuda itu melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu segera keluar dari mobil. Ia sedikit berlari sambil mencari sosok Do Kyungsoo. Matanya menangkap bayangan sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan dengan terpal berwarna oranye, dan ia segera berlari ke arah kedai itu. Dan Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega karena matanya mendapati sosok Kyungsoo sedang duduk di salah satu meja, dan terdapat beberapa botol soju di meja itu.

Sembari menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal karena berlari, Jongin berjalan mendekat ke meja Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sepertinya sudah mabuk sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Jongin, bahkan saat pemuda itu sudah duduk di depannya.

Kyungsoo terus mengabaikan kehadiran Jongin. Bahkan wanita itu berniat untuk menuangkan botol soju ke-6 ke dalam gelas jika saja tangan Jongin tidak menahan pergerakan tangan wanita itu.

"Anda sudah terlalu mabuk, _Sajangnim."_

Mendengar Jongin bicara, Kyungsoo sontak menatap Jongin. Pandangan mata wanita itu tidak fokus, dan otaknya juga terlalu dikuasai oleh alkohol hingga ia tak mengenali Jongin. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Saya Kim Jongin, asisten Anda, _Sajangnim."_

"Ah! Kau si Kim menyebalkan itu ternyata!" Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk seolah ia sepenuhnya sadar. "Kau si pengacau Kim. Kenapa kau masih bertahan di kantor, huh? Kau tidak berniat untuk mengundurkan diri?"

Astaga, walaupun sedang mabuk, tapi Kyungsoo tetap menyebalkan. Perkataannya tetap saja tajam dan menusuk hati.

"Apa Anda ingin saya mengundurkan diri, _Sajangnim?"_ dan Jongin malah memilih untuk menanggapi ocehan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak lantas menjawab. Wanita itu justru memiringkan kepalanya, memasang pose berpikir sambil terus menatap Jongin. Kenapa Kyungsoo jadi terlihat imut kalau seperti itu? Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa Jongin berpikir seperti itu? Cepat-cepat pria tampan itu kembali meluruskan akalnya. Yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah atasannya yang super galak, bukan artis Jepang yang sering memiliki wajah imut.

"Jujur saja..." Kyungsoo mulai menjawab. Kini ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan terus menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang tidak fokus. "Terkadang aku memang ingin kau keluar dari perusahaan karena kau sangat menyebalkan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kau tidak seburuk itu."

Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban jujur Kyungsoo. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu membencinya. Setidaknya Kyungsoo bersikap netral padanya meskipun ia sering melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau tidak seburuk Sehun..."

Pernyataan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kembali memfokuskan telinga pada Kyungsoo. Sehun, nama itu tertera pada undangan pernikahan yang dilempar oleh Kyungsoo siang tadi. Ia yakin, lelaki bernama Sehun itu adalah lelaki yang sama yang datang ke kantor siang tadi. Orang yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku mengenal Sehun saat aku masih tinggal di California. Ia pindah ke sana untuk melanjutkan studi S2 nya. Kami berada di kampus yang sama, dan kami mulai berteman dekat saat itu. Ia adalah satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki. Ia mau dekat denganku walaupun sifatku sangat buruk."

Jongin hanya diam ketika Kyungsoo bicara. Ia membiarkan wanita itu menumpahkan isi hatinya yang mungkin dipendam selama ini.

Kyungsoo terlihat berbeda saat mabuk. Beberapa kali Jongin melihat wanita itu tersenyum, bahkan terkekeh ringan. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti itu saat ia dalam kondisi sadar?

"Ini memang sifatku..." kalimat itu seolah menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Sejak kecil aku memang seperti ini. Mungkin aku menuruni sifat ayah."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat bercerita. Dari cerita itu, Jongin tahu bahwa faktor yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo bersikap dingin dan angkuh adalah karena ayahnya. Mungkin karena didikan ayahnya, ia menjadi seperti itu. Ia tidak memiliki masalah lain yang membuatnya menjadi sedingin es begitu.

"Tapi percayalah... Aku ini masih punya hati. Aku juga bisa merasakan jatuh cinta..."

Kini tatapan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tatapan iba. Apa selama ini orang-orang selalu menganggap Kyungsoo tidak punya hati? Oke, Jongin sendiri juga sempat berpikiran seperti itu.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pria itu, pada Sehun, yang merupakan sahabatku sendiri. Aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo ingin meraih botol soju yang masih penuh, tapi Jongin kembali menahan pergerakan tangan wanita itu, menghasilkan tatapan tidak suka di mata Kyungsoo.

"Semua pria memang menyebalkan," Kyungsoo kembali menopang dagunya di atas meja, menatap Jongin dengan _puppy eyes_ yang selama ini tak pernah ia tunjukkan saat ia sadar. "Sehun sangat menyebalkan. Tanpa pamit, ia kembali ke Korea setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Apa ia sangat jijik padaku sampai-sampai ia berusaha menjauh dariku?"

Kini nada bicara Kyungsoo mulai berubah sedih, dan Jongin mulai panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Kyungsoo benar-benar menangis? Menghadapi wanita yang menangis benar-benar bukan impian semua pria.

"Dan hari ini, hari ini pria brengsek itu tiba-tiba menemuiku. Kau tahu, Kim? Awalnya kupikir ia menemuiku untuk menjawab pernyataan cintaku tiga tahun silam, tapi nyatanya aku salah. Ia datang hanya untuk mengantarkan undangan pernikahan. Apa bagusnya wanita bernama Lu Han itu jika dibandingkan denganku? Dan mereka akan menikah dua minggu lagi? Apa aku harus datang dan memberi selamat pada mereka? Jawab aku, Kim!"

Kyungsoo mulai berteriak histeris. Wanita itu mulai menangis sesenggukan sehingga menarik perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Aduh, bisa jadi para penyuka sesama jenis juga mulai menatap Jongin. Semoga mereka tidak tertarik padanya.

Mau tak mau, Jongin harus menenangkan Kyungsoo. Lelaki _tan_ itu berdiri, kemudian memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Kyungsoo memberontak. "Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah! Aku ini wanita kuat! Aku tak membutuhkan orang lain!"

Tapi Jongin tak menghiraukan bentakan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu justru semakin erat memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, berharap itu bisa memberikan sedikit kehangatan bagi jiwa Kyungsoo yang dingin.

"Kali ini saja... Kau boleh mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Kau boleh menangis, kau boleh terjatuh. Dan besok, lupakan semuanya. Lupakan bahwa kau pernah sakit, dan kembalilah menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang tegar."

Sebut saja Jongin nekat karena ia bicara _banmal_ begitu pada Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin wanita itu merasa nyaman, itu saja. Ia siap menghadapi segala konsekuensinya besok.

Tapi untungnya Kyungsoo jadi sedikit lebih tenang berkat ucapan dan pelukan Jongin. Wanita itu kini menangis pilu di dada Jongin, dan dua tangannya meremas kemeja Jongin di bagian pinggang. Mungkin benar, Kyungsoo memang membutuhkan sandaran.

* * *

Tidak ada yang bilang bahwa yang namanya menjalani hidup akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Dalam menjalani hidup, kita diibaratkan sebagai balita kecil yang sedang berlatih berjalan. Kita bisa berjalan lancar satu atau dua langkah, tapi kemudian kita terjatuh karena pijakan kaki kita belumlah terlalu kuat.

Dalam hidup juga seperti itu. Ada saat dimana semua yang kita rencanakan berjalan dengan mulus, semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Tapi ada pula saat dimana muncul hambatan dan rintangan yang membuat kita terjatuh. Menantang kita, apakah kita mampu bangkit atau tidak.

Semua manusia pasti pernah mengalami fase terjatuh, tapi tidak semua manusia memahami bagaimana cara untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya itu.

Kita tidak harus bangkit dengan cepat, secepat kecepatan radiasi matahari sampai ke permukaan bumi. Tidak, tidak harus seperti itu. Kita hanya perlu bangkit pelan-pelan. Belajar untuk kembali berjalan menapaki sebuah jalan baru yang mungkin saja akan lebih baik. Dan apabila kita tak bisa bangkit sendirian, maka terimalah uluran tangan dari orang-orang di sekitar. Orang-orang yang ingin membantu kita untuk bangkit.

Do Kyungsoo tak pernah mau menerima uluran tangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia adalah wanita yang terbiasa hidup mandiri sejak kecil sehingga ia merasa bisa hidup sendiri meskipun tanpa orang lain.

Dari luar ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia hidup dengan baik, memiliki karier yang bagus, dan memiliki harta berlimpah. Tapi siapa tahu jika ada lubang besar yang menganga di jiwa wanita muda itu.

Ayahnya mungkin terlihat seperti diktator, dan ia memang selalu menganggapnya begitu. Tapi sesungguhnya, ayahnya begitu menyayanginya dan rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau membuka mata hatinya untuk melihat itu semua. Ia terlalu rapat menutup pintu hatinya.

Selain ayahnya, kini ada Jongin yang menunjukkan kepeduliannya kepada Kyungsoo. Sang asisten pribadi dengan sabar memapah Kyungsoo untuk berjalan menuju mobil. Wanita itu masih meracau tak jelas. Meluapkan semua emosi yang selama ini terpendam jauh di lubuk hatinya. Emosi yang ia sembunyikan di balik sebuah topeng ketegaran yang hari ini terlihat retak.

Kyungsoo benar-benar butuh sandaran; saat ini, dan seterusnya. Wanita itu tak bisa hidup sendirian selamanya. Ia membutuhkan tangan untuk berpegang, membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengambil peran itu dalam hidup Kyungsoo?

Setelah berjuang keras, Jongin akhirnya berhasil memasukkan Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman untuk wanita itu. Mereka pulang menggunakan mobil kantor. Mobil Kyungsoo ditinggal di sana karena nanti pasti ayah Kyungsoo akan menyuruh orang untuk mengambilnya.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Glad's note:

Ini... sudah sangat lama. Apa kabar kalian semua?

Terhitung udah satu setengah tahun sejak terakhir aku memposting sebuah cerita, dan mungkin ini mengejutkan karena hari ini aku posting lagi padahal aku dulu bilang kalau aku udah pensiun. Sebenernya sih, aku posting lagi karena story ini emang udah lama banget aku tulis, jadi agak sedikit mengganjal buatku kalau nggak diposting. Meskipun begitu, aku belum ada rencana buat balik nulis lagi. Ya... aku cuma bakalan posting ini sampai end aja, dan karena aku belum ada niat buat main-main di dunia FF lagi, jadinya aku cuma publish ini as a two shot story. Masih ngrasa males mau buka-buka situs buat posting ini hahaha.

FF ini udah aku tulis sampai end, tapi next chapter sekaligus last chapter akan aku publish minggu depan. Aku nggak yakin bakal ada yang baca, tapi bakal tetep aku publish sampai end kok. Aku mencoba konsisten /laugh/

Oke, see you next week!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(13.499 words)**

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak bersuara. Kyungsoo tentu bisa tenang karena saat ini wanita itu tertidur pulas di kursinya. Jongin tentu tak ingin mengusik istirahat atasannya itu.

Mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai di kediaman keluarga Do. Tadi Jongin sudah menelepon Tuan Do, mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Maka tak heran jika saat ini Tuan dan Nyonya Do sudah berdiri di teras rumah, menyambut kepulangan putri tunggal mereka.

Begitu mobil yang dikendarai oleh Jongin memasuki halaman rumah yang luas, Tuan dan Nyonya Do langsung berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga dan mendekati mobil Jongin yang kini sudah berhenti.

Jongin keluar dari mobil dan langsung mendapat pertanyaan dari Tuan Do. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menjawab setelah membungkuk singkat, " _Sajangnim_ baik-baik saja, Tuan. Hanya saja, beliau mabuk, dan sekarang tertidur."

Tuan dan Nyonya Do menghela nafas lega walaupun raut cemas masih sedikit menghiasi wajah keriput mereka.

"Asisten Kim..." tiba-tiba Tuan Do menepuk bahu kiri Jongin, membuat tubuh Jongin sedikit berjengit kaget. "Tolong bawa Kyungsoo ke kamar, ya? Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengangkat tubuh anak itu."

Jongin sebenarnya ingin menolak. Ingin berkata bahwa Tuan Do bisa saja meminta satpam rumah ini untuk mengangkat Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tak berani membantah. Bagaimanapun juga, keluarga Do adalah bosnya. Mungkin Tuan Do tidak ingin anak kesayangannya disentuh oleh sembarangan orang.

Pada akhirnya pemuda bertubuh tegap itu mengangguk kecil, lalu berlari memutar untuk membuka pintu mobil di samping Kyungsoo, dan secara perlahan membopong tubuh Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil. Tidak terlalu buruk. Toh tubuh Kyungsoo ternyata ringan, pikirnya.

Tuan Do memimpin langkah memasuki rumah, sedangkan Jongin dan Nyonya Do mengikuti dari belakang. Arah langkah kaki mereka menuju ke lantai dua rumah, menaiki satu per satu tangga dengan hati-hati, apalagi saat ini Jongin sedang membopong Kyungsoo.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan kamar Kyungsoo, Tuan Do membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera melewati pintu itu, memasuki kamar Kyungsoo dan segera membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjangnya.

Sejenak Jongin merenggangkan punggungnya sembari meneliti kamar Kyungsoo diam-diam. Kamar bernuansa abu-abu itu tampak suram dan kosong, seperti berusaha mewakili diri Kyungsoo yang juga suram dan kosong.

"Kita bicara di luar, Asisten Kim."

Perkataan Tuan Do mengusik lamunan Jongin. Ia kembali ke alam sadarnya dan mendapati Nyonya Do sedang menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin akhirnya hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan keluar kamar itu, mengekori Tuan Do yang berjalan di depannya.

Begitu mereka sampai di depan kamar Kyungsoo, Tuan Do bertanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Jongin tahu ia akan diinterogasi seperti ini. Kejadian yang menimpa Kyungsoo sudah pasti menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak orang tua Kyungsoo. Mungkin selama ini mereka tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Tentang hal itu..." sejenak Jongin menggantung ucapannya, sedikit ragu sebenarnya. "Sebaiknya Anda bertanya langsung pada _Sajangnim,_ Tuan. Saya tidak berhak bercerita karena ini masalah pribadi _Sajangnim."_

Ada raut takut saat Jongin mengatakan hal itu. Ia baru saja menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang tuan besar, dan bisa saja itu menyinggung perasaannya.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Tuan Do justru tersenyum kecil padanya. "Kau benar, besok aku akan bertanya padanya. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mencari Kyungsoo dan mengantarnya pulang. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Jongin mengangguk sopan. Tapi sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat itu, ia mengucapkan satu hal yang sejak tadi ingin ia ucapkan, "Tuan Do, jika besok pagi _Sajangnim_ bangun dan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini, tolong jangan sebut nama saya dalam penjelasan Tuan Do."

Permintaan Jongin itu menghadirkan raut tak mengerti di wajah Tuan Do.

"Kondisi _Sajangnim_ saat mabuk tidak dapat dikatakan baik. Beliau terlihat rapuh dan hancur. Saya yakin, beliau akan merasa lebih baik jika mengira bahwa kondisi buruknya itu tidak dilihat oleh orang yang dikenalnya."

Tambahan penjelasan dari Jongin akhirnya mampu memberikan pemahaman bagi Tuan Do. Kepala keluarga Do itu akhirnya bisa tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menepuk bahu kiri Jongin. "Aku mengerti, Asisten Kim. Besok aku akan mengatakan bahwa ia pulang dengan taksi jika ia bertanya. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Sekarang pulanglah, bawa saja mobil kantor ke rumahmu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok pagi sekalian berangkat ke kantor."

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa tidak enak jika harus meminjam mobil kantor. Tapi senyum penuh wibawa Tuan Do membuat perasaannya lebih tenang, dan rasa tidak enak itu lenyap seketika. Jadilah akhirnya Jongin mengangguk dan berpamitan. Pemuda itu lantas berjalan menuruni tangga menuju pintu utama rumah Keluarga Do. Tuan Do masih terus tersenyum memandangi kepergian mantan asistennya tersebut.

* * *

Pagi itu, Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan perasaan berdebar. Ia gugup karena harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi hari ini. Andai ia memiliki tombol _skip_ yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melompati hari ini dan hari langsung berganti menjadi esok hari. Tapi sayangnya, tombol _skip_ itu tak pernah eksis dalam hidupnya.

Sebenarnya ia ragu jika Kyungsoo akan melupakan segalanya. Maksudnya, ia tak yakin Kyungsoo tak mengingat semua hal pada saat ia mabuk. Bisa saja ia ingat semuanya, termasuk mengingat pelukan Jongin dan juga kata-kata yang diucapkan Jongin dengan bahasa non formal. Jongin bisa langsung dipecat jika Kyungsoo ingat semuanya dan merasa marah. Tiba-tiba Jongin menyesali semuanya. Seharusnya ia tak bersikap lancang seperti itu. Meskipun Kyungsoo membutuhkan tempat sandaran, namun bukan ia yang dibutuhkan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia hanya seorang pegawai rendahan yang sering berbuat salah. Ia tidak pantas bersikap seperti itu pada atasannya itu. Ia sama sekali tak punya hak. Ingin sekali Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya karena rasa kesalnya itu, tapi ia hanya akan jadi bulan-bulanan Kyungsoo jika rambutnya berantakan. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis diam-diam di dalam hatinya. Menyesali semua kebodohannya kemarin.

Tapi rupanya ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk meratapi nasibnya, karena Kyungsoo ternyata sudah tiba di kantor dan kini sedang berjalan mendekati meja Jongin dan Baekhyun. Penampilan wanita itu sempurna seperti biasa. Sama sekali tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa kemarin wanita itu mabuk berat dan juga menangis histeris. Benar-benar kamuflase yang luar biasa.

Jongin dan Baekhyun sama-sama bangkit dari kursinya dan memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo saat wanita itu berdiri di depan meja mereka.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan berkata, "Aku sudah membaca _e-mail_ darimu tadi pagi, Sekretaris Byun. Kenapa _Wu Insurance Corporation_ tiba-tiba memindahkan tempat pertemuan kita?"

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan menjawab, "Begini, _Sajangnim,_ Tuan Wu baru saja menikah dua hari lalu. Beliau dan istrinya memutuskan untuk sekalian berbulan madu saat mengunjungi Korea, jadi mereka ingin memindah tempat pertemuan menjadi di Chuncheon, kota yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Seoul, tapi mungkin lebih cocok untuk berbulan madu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Rencana kerjasama dengan _Wu Insurance Corporation_ —sebuah perusahaan asuransi asal China—merupakan rencana yang besar. Perusahaan akan mendapat keuntungan jika rencana kerjasama itu menemukan titik terang. Kerjasamanya sebenarnya lebih difokuskan pada _development_ perusahaan secara internal, tapi tetap saja itu merupakan sebuah langkah besar. Perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan asuransi terbesar di China, dan dengan adanya kerjasama, maka dimungkinkan kondisi perusahaan yang dirintis oleh ayahnya juga akan semakin baik.

Pertemuan untuk membahas kerjasama itu semula akan dilaksanakan di Seoul esok hari. Jongin bahkan sudah mem- _booking_ beberapa kamar di hotel bintang 5 untuk pertemuan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pihak Wu memutuskan untuk mengubah tempat pertemuan karena ingin berbulan madu. Sungguh mengesalkan.

Tapi sebenarnya perpindahan tempat ke Chuncheon tidak terlalu buruk mengingat jarak dari Seoul ke Chuncheon tidak terlalu jauh. Lain soal jika tiba-tiba CEO Wu memutuskan untuk berbulan madu di Jeju. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan memilih untuk membatalkan pertemuan itu daripada harus susah-susah memindah tempat pertemuan ke pulau yang jauh dari Seoul itu.

"Baiklah, Sekretaris Byun. Segera kirim _email_ pada mereka, katakan kalau kita menyetujui permintaan mereka untuk memindah tempat pertemuan ke Chuncheon. Lalu jangan lupa untuk mengubah proposal yang sudah diajukan ke Divisi Keuangan. Atur kembali rencana anggaran dan serahkan ke Divisi Keuangan hari ini juga."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, dan Kyungsoo kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Jongin yang sedari tadi berdiri tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Tugas untukmu, Asisten Kim. Batalkan _booking_ hotel di Seoul yang seharusnya akan kita gunakan besok, dan selanjutnya _booking_ lima kamar di salah satu hotel bintang 5 di Chuncheon, dan—"

"Maaf menyela, _Sajangnim."_

Kyungsoo melotot ganas ke arah Baekhyun karena sekretarisnya itu berani menyela perkataannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. "Begini, _Sajangnim._ Tuan Wu sudah memesan satu kamar untuk ia dan istrinya, dan juga satu kamar lagi untuk sekretarisnya di Chuncheon Tourist Hotel. Mencari hotel bagus di Chuncheon memang sulit jadi mereka memilih yang seadanya saja. Kita tidak perlu memesankan untuk mereka, _Sajangnim."_

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Oke, pihak Wu ternyata sudah memesan untuk diri mereka sendiri dan tidak memikirkan pihaknya. Tapi terserah sajalah, toh pihak Wu sejauh ini juga tidak terlalu menuntut banyak hal. Buktinya mereka mau memilih hotel biasa yang tidak megah.

Kyungsoo tampaknya tak mau ambil pusing mengenai semua itu. Wanita itu kembali beralih pada Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, _booking_ 3 kamar saja untuk dua hari di hotel itu. Sesuai rencana awal, yang akan pergi ke pertemuan itu adalah aku, Sekretaris Byun, dan juga kau, Asisten Kim. Kita juga akan tetap menggunakan _van_ kantor karena aku tidak suka naik kereta. Karena jaraknya lumayan jauh jika ditempuh dengan mobil, hubungi satu sopir kantor dan minta ia untuk mengantar kita besok."

Jongin mengangguk kaku. Kyungsoo bersikap seperti biasa, angkuh dan acuh. Ia kini bisa bernafas lega karena sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mengingat peristiwa semalam. Ia tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya pada ayahnya. Semoga saja Kyungsoo mau terbuka, karena ia tahu bahwa ayahnya sangat menyayanginya.

Setelah selesai memberi instruksi pada dua anak buahnya, Kyungsoo langsung beranjak memasuki ruangannya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongin yang langsung terduduk lesu.

"Menyebalkan sekali, kita harus mengubah semua rencana yang sudah kita buat," Baekhyun mengeluh lemas, tapi tangannya dengan gesit langsung berkutat dengan komputernya.

Jongin juga sama. Pria itu langsung fokus pada layar komputernya. Tangannya secara aktif mengetik ini dan itu. Pertama-tama, ia harus membatalkan _booking_ hotel yang di Seoul, kemudian memesan tiga kamar di Chuncheon Tourist Hotel. Bukan tugas yang sulit.

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan mendekati meja kerjanya. Ia meletakkan tas mahalnya di atas meja, kemudian memutari meja dan duduk di kursi kerjanya yang agung.

Kepala wanita itu sebenarnya masih terasa pusing. Ia terbangun di kamarnya dan menemukan segelas air putih dan sebutir aspirin di atas nakasnya. Ia tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Yang ia ingat hanyalah, ia minum berbotol-botol soju karena merasa tersakiti oleh Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun, matanya tiba-tiba mendapati undangan laknat yang kemarin diberikan oleh Sehun di atas mejanya. Seingatnya, kemarin ia membanting undangan itu hingga undangan tak berdosa itu tergeletak di lantai. Jadi kenapa sekarang undangan itu berada di atas mejanya? Ah, mungkin _cleaning service_ yang meletakkannya di sana, pikirnya.

Dengan ragu ia mengambil undangan pernikahan itu. Dadanya masih sesak karena undangan itu, jadi lebih baik ia membuang undangan itu ke tempat sampah.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak menuju sebuah tempat sampah di samping rak buku, baru saja tangannya akan menjatuhkan undangan itu ke tempat sampah, tapi ia urungkan karena telinganya menangkap suara ketukan pintu. Ia bisa melihat sosok asistennya berjalan ragu mendekati mejanya. Terpaksa Kyungsoo kembali ke kursinya, dengan tangannya masih menggenggam undangan dari Sehun.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlantun dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

"Maaf mengganggu, _Sajangnim._ Di Chuncheon Tourist Hotel ternyata hanya ada dua kamar kosong yang bisa kita _booking_ untuk besok—hotel itu hanya memiliki 52 kamar saja. Satu _executive suite_ dan satu _standard double room_ bisa kita pesan. Apakah kita perlu memesan satu kamar lain di hotel lain?"

"Besok _weekend,_ dan kemungkinan hotel-hotel lain juga sudah penuh. Tidak masalah, aku bisa sekamar dengan Sekretaris Byun."

Jongin membulatkan mata. Jadi, atasannya itu harus berbagi kamar dengan orang lain, sementara ia mendapatkan satu kamar penuh untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Ini urusan pekerjaan, jadi kesampingkan perasaan pribadimu." Kyungsoo seperti bisa membaca perasaan Jongin. "Satu lagi, pastikan bahwa di hotel itu terdapat tempat yang bisa kita gunakan untuk pertemuan."

Jongin akhirnya mengesampingkan perasaannya dan menimpali, "Ya, _Sajangnim._ Hotel itu juga menyediakan fasilitas _meeting_ yang bisa kita gunakan saat pertemuan. Sepertinya pihak Wu sudah memikirkan tentang hal itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Segera _booking_ kamarnya sebelum orang lain mengambilnya."

Kali ini Jongin yang mengangguk. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu lantas membungkuk sekali kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan Kyungsoo.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Kyungsoo baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia baru ingat bahwa kemarin Jongin berada di ruangannya saat Sehun datang. Ia ingat bahwa ia memberikan tugas pada pria itu sebelum Sehun datang. Wanita itu sejenak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sofa di ruangannya, dan sekarang sofa itu sudah kembali rapi, tidak ada kertas-kertas yang berserakan seperti kemarin. Berarti Jongin sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu poinnya. Jongin kemarin ada di sini saat Sehun datang. Itu artinya... Jongin tahu semuanya.

* * *

Musim Semi... Saat dimana daun-daun tumbuh dengan subur, bunga-bunga juga bermekaran dengan indahnya...

Kyungsoo selalu menyukai Musim Semi. Mungkin hatinya memang sedingin es di Musim Dingin, kepalanya sepanas sengatan matahari di Musim Panas, dan jiwanya berguguran layaknya daun di Musim Gugur. Tapi sungguh, Musim Semi tetap terlihat sangat indah bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya memiliki harapan. Layaknya salju Musim Dingin yang mencair di Musim Semi, tergantikan dengan indahnya pohon-pohon yang mulai bersemi lagi dan berbunga dengan cantiknya. Kyungsoo juga ingin seperti itu. Ia ingin hatinya yang beku suatu saat nanti bisa mencair, digantikan oleh bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di hati itu.

Tapi kapan semua itu akan terjadi? Kapan hati Kyungsoo bersemi dan terlihat indah jika dilihat oleh orang lain? Apakah selamanya orang lain akan melihatnya sebagai sebuah noda yang tidak menarik? Apakah selamanya orang-orang akan menjauhinya?

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin berubah. Ia ingin mengeliminasi kekakuan di wajahnya. Menggantinya dengan sebuah kelenturan yang menghadirkan senyum maupun ekspresi lain yang disukai oleh orang lain.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Ayahnya tak sekalipun mengajarinya bagaimana cara tersenyum tulus, jadi ia tak pernah bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Ia tak mengerti kenapa cara tersenyum luput dari buku petunjuk cara mendidik anak milik ayahnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, menyebabkan kaca jendela mobil di sampingnya menjadi berembun karena nafas hangatnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam mobil _van_ yang melaju dari Seoul menuju Chuncheon. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa jarak dari Seoul ke Chuncheon kira-kira 75 km, tapi ia tak tahu _travel time_ dari Seoul ke Chuncheon. Ia belum pernah sekalipun mengunjungi kota indah itu. Mungkin saja mereka membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk sampai di Chuncheon. Apalagi jalanan siang ini terlihat ramai karena ini Hari Sabtu.

Kyungsoo duduk di baris kedua mobil _van_ bersama Baekhyun, sementara Jongin duduk di depan bersama sopir. Suasana mobil itu sangat sepi, tidak ada satupun orang yang berani bicara karena sang bos juga tak sedikitpun bersuara. Bahkan Baekhyun yang biasanya sangat cerewet pun memilih diam. Ia hanya menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, mungkin sedang berbalas pesan dengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sendiri tak masalah dengan suasana sunyi itu karena ia memang terbiasa dengan sepi. Sunyi dan sepi adalah kawan karibnya, jadi ia tidak merasa keberatan.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan ada hal aneh dengan mobil yang ia naiki. Terdapat beberapa goncangan yang terasa seperti saat ia naik pesawat dan melewati satu gumpalan awan yang tebal.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, sang sopir akhirnya menepikan mobilnya ke bahu jalan setelah sebelumnya menyalakan lampu _sign._

"Sepertinya ban mobil ini bocor, _Sajangnim."_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Perjalanannya harus tertunda karena ban bocor.

"Jangan khawatir, _Sajangnim._ Di bagasi ada ban serep, jadi saya bisa menggantinya dengan segera."

"Jangan, Paman. Biar saya saja yang mengganti bannya. Paman istirahat saja."

Tiba-tiba Jongin menawarkan diri untuk mengganti ban. Mungkin pemuda itu tak sampai hati untuk membiarkan sopir mereka yang sudah cukup tua itu untuk mengganti ban.

Sang sopir sebenarnya merasa keberatan, tapi karena Jongin terus memaksa, akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia membiarkan Jongin keluar dari mobil, membuka bagasi, dan mengambil ban serep. Setelahnya Jongin mulai bekerja melepas ban yang bocor. Ternyata ban yang bocor adalah ban belakang sebelah kiri. Pantas saja Kyungsoo merasakan goncangan keras karena kebetulan ia duduk di belakang sebelah kiri.

Dari kaca jendela mobil, Kyungsoo mengamati pergerakan Jongin yang berkutat dengan berbagai peralatan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Kaca mobil itu gelap sehingga dari luar tidak terlihat jika ia sedang mengamati Jongin.

Sebenarnya ia hanya sekedar mengamati saja daripada ia tak melakukan apapun. Ia tak memiliki niat apapun.

Mungkin tak sampai limabelas menit sampai akhirnya Jongin kembali berdiri sambil menenteng ban yang baru saja ia ganti di tangan kiri. Lelaki itu secara refleks mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat dengan tangan kanan, tapi menyadari bahwa tangannya itu kotor karena oli.

Setelah memastikan ban sudah terpasang dengan baik, Jongin akhirnya mengembalikan ban yang baru saja ia ganti ke dalam bagasi, lalu ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sudah selesai, Paman. Kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan."

Sang sopir mengangguk dan segera menghidupkan mesin mobil kembali. Mobil itu akhirnya kembali melaju.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin tidur saja, tapi suara tawa Baekhyun cukup mengganggunya. Ia melirik ke samping, dan ternyata Baekhyun sedang menertawakan Jongin.

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti badut, Jongin!"

Jongin mengernyit tak terima, tapi ia segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, kemudian menggunakan layar ponsel itu untuk bercermin. Ia mengerti sekarang. Wajahnya kotor karena oli. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Kau punya tisu?"

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa, kemudian mulai mencari tisu di dalam tas tangannya. Tapi raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa dan berkata, "Aku lupa tidak membawa tisu."

Jongin tampak kecewa sejenak, tapi kemudian ia mengangkat bahu. Tak masalah, nanti ia bisa cuci muka saat sampai di hotel. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan satu _pack_ tisu ke arahnya.

"Gunakan ini," ucap wanita itu dengan nada datar. Dengan ragu Jongin meraih tisu itu, dan Kyungsoo menambahkan, "Kau bisa melepas jasmu. Aku tahu kau kepanasan."

Oh, Jongin baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia masih memakai jas. Bahkan ia tadi mengganti ban dengan setelan jas komplit. Tentu ia tak mau ambil risiko dengan melepas jasnya tadi. Ia takut kena marah, walaupun sebenarnya ia kepanasan. Meskipun ini Musim Semi, tapi pekerjaan yang ia lakukan tadi cukup memeras keringat. Apalagi Jongin memang termasuk orang yang sangat mudah berkeringat.

Tapi kali ini Jongin mendapat lampu hijau, Kyungsoo mengizinkannya untuk menanggalkan jas yang kini kotor dan sedikit lecek. Ia pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Pemuda tinggi itu langsung saja melepas jas hitamnya dan tersenyum lebar. Rasanya segar sekali setelah benda hitam itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa tersiksanya Jongin berada dalam balutan benda sialan itu sejak tadi.

Melihat ekspresi Jongin yang terbilang lucu, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyum yang sebelumnya tak pernah terlihat di wajah ayu wanita itu. Sayangnya senyuman itu luput dari penglihatan orang-orang yang ada di mobil itu.

* * *

Mereka sampai di hotel saat hari sudah cukup sore. Jalanan tadi benar-benar macet, jadi mereka membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk sampai di Chuncheon.

Sesampainya di hotel, mereka disambut oleh pihak _Wu Insurance Corporation_ yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu _check in._ Wu Yifan—CEO sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Wu—mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tiba sejak siang tadi.

Kyungsoo meminta maaf atas keterlambatan rombongannya. Seharusnya mereka memulai pertemuan hari ini, lebih tepatnya sore ini. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal, mereka justru datang terlambat.

Tapi rupanya Yifan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Wajah lelaki itu memang dingin bak pangeran es, tapi ternyata ia sangat ramah. Ia justru mengusulkan supaya pertemuan mereka dilakukan esok hari saja karena pasti semuanya sudah lelah sekarang. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menerima keputusan itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Akhirnya rombongan Kyungsoo bisa beristirahat setelah melalui perjalanan panjang. Sopir yang mengantar mereka juga sudah kembali ke Seoul dan akan menjemput mereka besok sore.

Jongin menuju ke meja resepsionis untuk _check in,_ dan ia kembali menemui Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sambil membawa dua kartu kunci di tangannya.

" _Sajangnim,_ jika Anda keberatan, saya bisa mencari penginapan lain dan Anda bisa menempati kamar Anda sendirian."

Ah, rupanya Jongin masih merasa tidak enak dengan pembagian kamar mereka. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa dongkol. Wanita itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Jongin tajam. "Kau masih mempermasalahkan hal itu?" tanyanya. "Kalau kau masih terus membahas hal itu, lebih baik kau sekarang pulang ke Seoul dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!"

Jongin dibuat gelagapan karena ucapan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kecil dan segera merebut satu kunci _executive suite_ dari tangan Jongin. Ia sudah lelah, tapi asistennya itu masih saja mempermasalahkan hal kecil. Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan Jongin di kolam renang hotel.

* * *

Baekhyun memperhatikan kamar yang akan ditempatinya malam ini dengan pandangan kagum. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah berada di dalam _executive suite_ sebuah hotel, dan kali ini ia berada di dalamnya untuk kali pertama.

Mungkin Chuncheon Tourist Hotel memang bukan hotel bintang 5 yang terkenal dengan kemegahannya, namun _executive suite_ yang dimiliki oleh hotel tersebut tetap mampu membuat Baekhyun menganga.

Kamar hotel yang didominasi oleh warna _cream_ itu sangat mewah dan berkelas. Jauh berbeda dari kamar-kamar hotel yang sebelumnya pernah ia tempati. Ini bukan perjalanan bisnis pertamanya, tapi sebelum-sebelumnya ia tak pernah mendapatkan _executive suite_ hotel untuk menginap. Jenis kamar itu tentu hanya diperuntukkan bagi para atasan perusahaan.

Baekhyun beruntung karena Kyungsoo bersedia berbagi kamar dengannya.

Tapi, benarkah itu sebuah keberuntungan? Atau justru malah sebuah kesialan? Baekhyun seperti mati kutu saat berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Saat di mobil tadi saja mereka hanya saling diam, padahal di mobil itu ada empat orang yang harusnya bisa meramaikan suasana. Lalu apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan jika ia hanya berdua saja di dalam kamar mewah nan luas ini? Status Baekhyun sebagai _happy virus_ mungkin patut dipertanyakan jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun bahkan masih belum bergerak dari tempat berdirinya di samping pintu. Ia berpura-pura mengamati ruangan itu padahal ia hanya ingin menghindari Kyungsoo. Ia mengamati satu set sofa empuk nan besar yang ada di sana, juga televisi layar datar berukuran jumbo yang mendampingi sofa itu di _living room_ yang terpisah dengan kamar utama. Baekhyun bahkan juga mengamati AC dan komputer yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. "Ma-maaf..." sangat jarang wanita itu tergagap begitu.

"Kalau kau ingin mandi, mandi saja. Kalau kau ingin istirahat, kau bisa berbaring di manapun kau mau," kembali Kyungsoo bicara. Wanita itu sejak tadi duduk di tepi ranjang sembari memainkan ponselnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Apakah ia membuka media sosial? Tapi itu sedikit janggal. Mana mungkin makhluk anti sosial seperti Kyungsoo memiliki media sosial, pikir Baekhyun.

"Saya ingin mandi saja, _Sajangnim."_

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk melarikan diri dengan berendam di _bathub._ Mungkin itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih rileks.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai tanggapan. Merasa tak penting untuk memberikan tanggapan verbal.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setelah sarapan bersama di Chienrong Restaurant yang ada di hotel, perwakilan dari dua perusahaan sudah bersiap melakukan pertemuan formal yang kemarin sempat tertunda. Mereka menggunakan layanan ruang _meeting_ yang ada di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Ruangan itu tak bisa dikatakan besar, tapi tidak menyesakkan karena yang akan mengikuti pertemuan hanyalah enam orang saja.

Sebenarnya tadi Kyungsoo sudah menawarkan untuk melaksanakan pertemuan di restoran lain di luar hotel supaya berganti suasana, tapi dengan sopan pihak Wu menolak. Yifan berdalih bahwa ia ingin menyimpan energinya sebelum agenda bulan madunya dengan istrinya dimulai. Entah apa maksud dari perkataan itu.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk tetap rapat di hotel dengan meminjam ruang _meeting_ yang ada di sana. Jongin yang tadi menghubungi pihak hotel guna meminta izin untuk menggunakan ruang tersebut. Dan untungnya, pihak hotel memberikannya izin tanpa syarat karena memang ruangan tersebut sedang tidak digunakan oleh tamu lain.

Saat ini mereka semua sudah duduk di kedua sisi meja, saling berhadapan. Kyungsoo duduk diapit oleh Jongin dan Baekhyun, sedangkan di hadapannya Yifan duduk diapit oleh istri dan sekretarisnya.

Jongin pikir, mereka akan langsung membahas hal-hal yang serius tentang kerjasama mereka, tapi ternyata ia salah. Yifan justru mengawali pertemuan mereka dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting (dalam Bahasa Inggris tentunya karena Yifan tak bisa berbahasa Korea).

"Saya sebenarnya ingin mengundang Anda dan ayah Anda pada pernikahan saya tempo hari, Nona Do _._ Tapi saya urungkan karena saya tahu _Seoul Insurance Corporation_ sedang berada dalam masa transisi kepemimpinan saat itu."

Itu informasi yang tidak penting, dan Jongin yakin Kyungsoo pasti berpendapat sama. Tapi ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi biasa. Ekspresi profesional yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya.

"Tidak masalah, Tuan Wu. Saya bisa memahami hal itu."

Yifan tampaknya masih belum berniat untuk memulai pertemuan resmi mereka. Ia kini justru merangkul bahu istrinya dengan mesra dan tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo.

"Zitao sangat ingin berbulan madu di sini, jadi terpaksa saya memindah tempat pertemuan kita. Saya juga minta maaf untuk hal itu, Nona Do _."_

Kyungsoo menampilkan senyum profesional, dan Jongin juga menampilkan senyum yang sama. Dulu Baekhyun pernah mengajarinya untuk tersenyum secara profesional. Sebuah jenis senyuman yang sering digunakan dalam suasana seperti ini.

Jongin bisa mendengar saat Kyungsoo kembali mengatakan _'Tidak masalah',_ padahal Jongin tahu dengan pasti bahwa Kyungsoo sempat merasa kesal karena permintaan perpindahan tempat yang sangat mendadak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nona Do," suara Yifan kembali terdengar. "Apa Anda sudah memiliki kekasih dan berniat untuk segera menikah? Jika iya, saya harap Anda bersedia mengundang saya."

Dan seketika Jongin merasakan aura mencekam di sekitarnya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo dan mendapati wanita itu masih mempertahankan senyuman yang sama, tatapan matanya juga tetap datar seperti biasa. Tapi bedanya, satu tangannya yang tersimpan di atas meja kini terkepal erat. Yifan telah mengangkat topik yang salah. Kyungsoo tentu sangat sensitif mengenai hal itu. Wanita itu baru saja mengalami sebuah kisah tragis dimana pria yang ia cintai datang padanya hanya untuk menyerahkan undangan pernikahan, dan sekarang tiba-tiba Yifan mengangkat topik tentang kekasih yang eksistensinya perlu dipertanyakan.

Jongin merasa iba pada Kyungsoo. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terkepal, tapi ia tekan jauh-jauh dorongan itu karena ia tak mau kembali melakukan kesalahan. Ia tak mau lagi-lagi berbuat lancang seperti apa yang ia lakukan tempo hari. Sudah untung ia tidak dipecat karena perbuatannya itu.

Menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo terlalu lama diam, Jongin akhirnya mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Maaf menyela, Tuan Wu. Tapi sepertinya kita harus segera memulai pembicaraan serius kita karena hari sudah mulai siang."

Dan untungnya Yifan langsung menyetujui usulannya itu. Yifan juga tidak terlihat curiga melihat Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat mematung lama. Pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut pirangnya itu sepertinya sangat tidak peka.

Orang-orang itu akhirnya memulai pembicaraan penting mereka yang menjurus pada rencana kerjasama antar dua perusahaan beda negara itu.

* * *

Sopir kantor yang seharusnya menjemput mereka di Chuncheon ternyata terlambat. Seharusnya jam 6 petang sopir tersebut sudah tiba, tapi ternyata mobil yang dikendarai oleh sopir tersebut bermasalah saat di jalan sehingga harus mampir ke bengkel terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya mobil itu memang terlalu banyak masalah. Kemarin ban bocor, dan hari ini giliran mesinnya yang bermasalah.

Saat ini sudah jam setengah tujuh petang, tapi sopir itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tadi sopir itu menghubungi Jongin dan berkata bahwa mungkin baru bisa sampai hotel di atas jam 7 malam.

Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Baekhyun sudah _check out_ dari kamar mereka dan sekarang terlantar di restoran hotel. Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega karena pertemuan mereka dengan perwakilan Perusahaan Wu berjalan lancar, dan keputusan akhirnya juga melegakan. Mereka sepakat untuk melakukan kerjasama.

Semua berjalan lancar walaupun rapat tadi pagi berjalan sangat lama. Mungkin mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai 7 jam untuk membahas tentang banyak hal, termasuk hal-hal _non sense_ yang dibicarakan oleh CEO Wu. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa orang seperti Yifan bisa menjadi CEO yang sukses. Orang itu sepertinya terlalu banyak main-main, terlalu banyak tertawa, terlalu berbeda dengan orang-orang penting lainnya yang Kyungsoo temui. CEO Wu itu terlalu... _Absurd._ Entah apa yang menjadikan istrinya mau menikahi pria itu. Padahal menurut Kyungsoo, istrinya kalem dan lembut, sangat berbeda dengan Yifan.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Jongin mengobrol tidak jelas. Mereka bertiga berada di meja yang sama, namun Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam sambil memainkan sedotan di dalam gelasnya yang sudah hampir kosong.

Jongin dan Baekhyun sepertinya tak lagi sungkan untuk mengobrol di depan Kyungsoo. Dari pada mati bosan, memang lebih baik mengobrol seperti itu.

Tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang doyan mengobrol ataupun menggosip. Ia terbiasa berdiam diri, mengisolasi dirinya dari dunia luar. Kalaupun bicara, biasanya ia hanya bicara pada orang-orang penting karena tuntutan profesionalitas semata.

Sebenarnya ia merasa kesal karena seakan ia diabaikan. Seakan ia tak dianggap di tempat itu. Tapi ia tahu bahwa itu semua bukan salah Baekhyun maupun Jongin. Itu adalah salahnya sendiri karena tidak mau membuka dirinya pada orang lain. Ia terlalu kaku, terlalu tertutup. Ia bahkan tak bisa memahami apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun dan Jongin meskipun ia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Sekretaris dan asistennya itu sepertinya sangat akrab dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan kehabisan topik obrolan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas keras sehingga menyita atensi Jongin dan Baekhyun. Dua orang itu takut-takut menatap Kyungsoo.

"A-apa kami mengganggu Anda, _Sajangnim?"_ Baekhyun yang memberanikan diri bertanya.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Kyungsoo malah berdiri di tempatnya. "Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar. Tolong jaga barang-barangku di sini. Kalian lanjut mengobrol saja." Akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk pergi daripada terus-terusan menjadi obat nyamuk.

Kyungsoo bahkan tak peduli pada Baekhyun dan Jongin yang saat ini menatapnya heran. Ia hanya butuh mencari udara segar sebelum kembali ke Seoul. Wilayah di sekitar hotel tidak begitu ramai, jadi ia merasa nyaman berjalan-jalan sendirian di sana.

Tadi Kyungsoo sempat _browsing_ mengenai tempat-tempat wisata yang berada di sekitar hotel tempatnya menginap, dan ternyata Myeongdong Street hanya berjarak 451 meter dari hotel itu. Mungkin hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk sampai di tempat tersebut.

Dan benar saja, setelah kurang lebih lima menit melangkah Kyungsoo mulai merasakan keramaian di Myeongdong Street. Awalnya ia pikir Myeongdong Street yang ada di Chuncheon ini tak akan jauh berbeda dengan Myeongdong yang ada di Seoul, tapi rupanya ia salah. Dua tempat itu memiliki kelas yang berbeda—Myeongdong di Seoul tentu lebih berkelas.

Tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan dan tidak ingin berbelanja. Oh, bagaimana ia bisa belanja jika ia tidak membawa dompet? Jangankan dompet, ponsel pun ia tinggalkan di dalam tas tangannya. Sepertinya tidak masalah, ia hanya akan berjalan-jalan sebentar dan setelahnya akan kembali lagi ke hotel.

Malam itu Myeongdong Street cukup ramai karena Hari Minggu. Banyak wajah asing berlalu lalang di sekitar Kyungsoo. Sekedar berjalan atau juga mampir ke toko-toko yang ada di sana. Melihat barang-barang yang dipajang sembari membawa makanan kecil di tangan mereka.

Kyungsoo juga sesekali melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis bermarga Do itu sesekali ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko untuk melihat-lihat, kemudian berjalan lagi menuruti keinginan langkah kakinya.

Dan tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo kehilangan arah. Ia... Tersesat.

* * *

Jongin memang memiliki kebiasaan-kebiasaan aneh sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. Saat ia sedih, nafsu makannya akan bertambah drastis sehingga dalam sehari ia bisa makan sebanyak tujuh kali. Saat ia gugup, ia akan bicara dengan terbata, keluar keringat berlebih di dahinya, atau juga tanpa sadar ia menggigit kuku jarinya. Saat ia khawatir, ia kan menggoyangkan kakinya secara _random_ dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan perasaan khawatirnya itu.

Dan saat ini, Jongin sedang melakukan kebiasaannya itu. Kakinya yang berada di bawah meja terus bergoyang hingga meja yang ada di atasnya juga ikut bergoyang kecil.

Ia sebenarnya enggan jika harus mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang merasa khawatir. Memangnya apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Semuanya berjalan lancar hari ini. Pertemuan dengan perwakilan Perusahaan Wu menghasilkan keputusan yang mereka harapkan. Lalu apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

Tapi meskipun Jongin enggan mengakui, pergerakan kakinya di bawah meja itu mampu membuktikan segalanya. Menebas habis semua bantahan yang dilontarkan hati Jongin.

Baekhyun menyadari kegelisahan Jongin. Gadis mungil itu tahu Jongin luar dalam, termasuk kebiasaan-kebiasaan anehnya.

"Tenanglah, Jongin. _Sajangnim_ pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun membicarakan Kyungsoo? Apa Jongin sedang mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo?

Walaupun Jongin enggan mengakuinya, tapi itulah faktanya.

"Ini sudah jam 8 malam. Berarti sudah lebih dari satu jam _Sajangnim_ pergi."

Benar, Kyungsoo sudah lama pergi meninggalkan hotel dan hingga kini belum kembali. Sopir mereka saja sudah sejak tadi tiba dan kini sedang duduk bersama mereka.

Baekhyun tadi sudah berusaha menelepon Kyungsoo. Tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban, mereka justru menemukan ponsel Kyungsoo ada di dalam tas tangannya. Kyungsoo tidak membawa ponselnya.

Apa Kyungsoo tersesat? Seharusnya wanita itu membawa ponselnya sehingga bisa menggunakan aplikasi _maps_ untuk kembali ke hotel. Tapi sayangnya ponselnya tidak dibawa.

Apa Kyungsoo diculik? Hal itulah yang sejak tadi dikhawatirkan oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo itu orang kaya. Dari penampilannya saja, orang akan langsung tahu bahwa wanita itu punya banyak harta. Jadi, bukan tidak mungkin wanita itu menjadi korban penculikan.

Jongin benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Ia akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo kita cari _Sajangnim._ Biar Paman yang menjaga barang-barang kita di sini."

"Kita mau mencarinya kemana, Jongin?" walaupun malas, tapi Baekhyun akhirnya ikut berdiri.

"Tempat yang paling dekat dengan hotel ini adalah Myeongdong Street. Kita sebaiknya mencoba mencari di sana dulu."

Baekhyun pun akhirnya menyetujui usulan Jongin. Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan hotel untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo semakin panik saat jalanan bertambah ramai. Malam semakin larut, tapi kenapa jalanan justru semakin ramai? Semakin banyak orang yang tak dikenalnya berlalu-lalang di jalanan Myeongdong. Baik pribumi maupun turis, tak ada satupun yang dikenal oleh si gadis Do.

Kyungsoo seharusnya bertanya pada orang sekitar tentang letak hotel tempatnya menginap, tapi hal itu tak terlintas sedikitpun di kepalanya. Ia memilih untuk terus berjalan, berusaha mengingat jalan mana yang tadi ia lewati dari hotel.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo semakin cepat bergerak. Jujur, saat ini ia takut karena ia sama sekali tak mengenal Chuncheon. Ia baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat itu, tapi sekarang ia harus tersesat dan tak tahu arah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo kini berubah menjadi berlari. Ia mencoba menembus kerumunan manusia di tempat itu, mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari labirin yang memerangkapnya.

Karena terlalu panik, Kyungsoo jadi bertabrakan dengan seseorang, dan seketika ia merasakan panas yang tak tertahankan di lengan kanannya.

"KAU TAK PUNYA MATA YA?!" secara refleks Kyungsoo membentak orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. Suaranya sangat keras sampai-sampai atensi orang-orang di sekitarnya beralih padanya. Suara bisik-bisik dari orang sekitar tak bisa terelakkan.

Kyungsoo masih dikuasai emosi, tapi sejurus kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan ganjil. Orang yang menabraknya itu tidak menatapnya secara langsung, dan di tangan kanannya bertengger sebuah tongkat sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam satu _cup_ americano panas yang sebagian isinya tumpah ke lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru sadar, lelaki tua di depannya itu... Buta?

Lidah Kyungsoo mendadak kelu. Ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi ia bukan orang yang terbiasa melafalkan kata maaf. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, insiden tadi sebenarnya salahnya sendiri. Ia berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalanan sehingga menabrak lelaki tua yang malang itu.

Kyungsoo panik, apalagi orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai memberinya sumpah serapah karena ia baru saja menghina orang yang memiliki kekurangan. Kyungsoo takut, badannya mulai bergetar tak terkendali.

"Maafkan teman saya, Tuan."

Sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya mengusik lamunan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dan mendapati sosok Jongin sedang membungkuk sopan kepada lelaki tua yang tadi ia tabrak.

Jongin? Kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya?

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Temanmu mungkin sedang buru-buru hingga tidak sengaja menabrakku," lelaki tua yang tadi ditabrak oleh Kyungsoo menimpali sembari tersenyum.

Tersenyum? Kenapa lelaki itu tersenyum?

Atensi Kyungsoo kembali teralihkan ketika Jongin mendadak berlari menjauh darinya. Apa Jongin berniat meninggalkannya sendirian? Apa ia tak bersedia membantu dirinya yang sedang kesusahan?

Kyungsoo merasa sedih sekaligus kesal. Rasa kecewa menyeruak di hatinya. Apa ia terlalu buruk sampai-sampai tak ada yang peduli padanya?

Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo salah. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat sosok Jongin kembali berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya.

"Ini pengganti americano yang tadi tumpah saat Tuan bertabrakan dengan teman saya," Jongin bertutur lembut seraya menyerahkan americano yang baru saja ia beli kepada si lelaki tua dan mengambil alih _cup_ americano yang sudah setengah kosong dari tangan lelaki tua itu.

Kyungsoo tercengang. Jadi, Jongin tadi pergi darinya untuk membeli satu _cup_ americano untuk menggantikan americano yang tadi tumpah? Astaga, Kyungsoo bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Si lelaki tua yang tadi menjadi korban penabrakan mengucapkan terimakasih, kemudian membungkuk sekali dan pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam kondisi _blank._

" _Sajangnim,_ Anda baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Jongin akhirnya mampu menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Jongin tersenyum, tapi kemudian pandangannya terfokus pada lengan kemeja putih Kyungsoo yang kini warnanya berubah hitam. " _Sajangnim_ terluka. Kita sebaiknya segera kembali ke hotel dan biarkan Baekhyun mengobati luka Anda. Ah, tunggu sebentar. Saya harus mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun karena saya sudah menemukan Anda. Tadi kami sengaja berpisah untuk mencari Anda."

Kyungsoo tidak memberi respon apapun. Ia terus menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kosong saat pria itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah, _Sajangnim."_ Jongin kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. "Ayo kita kembali ke hotel," ajaknya.

Tapi Kyungsoo belum bergeming. Wanita itu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, jadilah Jongin berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membimbing wanita itu berjalan di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut, tapi ia tidak melepas genggaman Jongin. Wanita itu pasrah membiarkan tangan kecilnya digenggam oleh Jongin. Lagipula, genggaman tangan itu terasa... Hangat.

"Asisten Kim..." Kyungsoo akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sejak tadi ia terdiam. Jongin meresponnya dengan gumaman kecil, dan Kyungsoo meneruskan, "Kenapa lelaki tua tadi tersenyum padahal aku sudah memakinya?"

Jongin sepertinya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo tetap menatap ke depan dengan tatapan hampa.

Jongin selanjutnya kembali menatap ke depan dan menghela nafas. "Ia sudah terbiasa, _Sajangnim,"_ jawabnya. "Ia sudah terbiasa mendapat makian dan hujatan karena kondisi fisiknya yang tidak sempurna. Kebiasaan itu menuntutnya untuk membangun perisai hati yang kokoh supaya tidak mudah terluka."

Kyungsoo diam mendengarkan. Sebenarnya ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti, tapi sedikit-sedikit ia mencoba mencerna penjelasan Jongin.

"Tapi, _Sajangnim..."_ Tiba-tiba suara Jongin kembali terdengar. "Meskipun orang-orang seperti mereka sudah membangun perisai hati, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak merasa sedih ketika dihina seperti itu. Mereka merasa sedih, tapi menyembunyikan semuanya dengan baik."

Dua orang itu masih berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mungkin tak lama lagi mereka akan sampai di hotel.

"Ibu saya selalu berpesan pada saya untuk berhati-hati dalam berucap, karena bisa saja ucapan saya menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Mungkin bagi kita biasa saja, tapi bagi orang lain, mungkin itu menusuk perasaannya."

Kyungsoo masih diam. Ucapan Jongin seolah menyindirnya, tapi anehnya, ia tidak merasa tersinggung ataupun kesal. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo justru tersenyum kecil—sangat tipis. "Ibumu adalah orang yang baik," akhirnya Kyungsoo menimpali.

Jongin sontak menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Ibu saya adalah ibu terbaik di dunia."

Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan masih mempertahankan senyuman tipis yang mungkin tidak bisa dilihat oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo pikir, Jongin juga orang yang sangat baik. Lelaki itu juga sangat tampan, apalagi saat helaian rambutnya diterbangkan oleh angin seperti saat ini. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?

Merasa aneh dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali menatap ke depan, tapi secara tidak sadar ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jongin.

* * *

Baekhyun menunggu dengan tidak sabaran di depan hotel. Tadi Jongin mengirim pesan padanya, mengatakan ia sudah berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel dan menunggu mereka berdua di sana.

Tapi sampai saat ini dua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin itu belum juga kembali ke hotel. Ia baru saja akan menelepon Jongin, tapi matanya menangkap siluet dua manusia yang dikenalnya. Dua manusia yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya itu tentu saja Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Segera saja wanita bermarga Byun itu mendekati mereka. Setelah sampai di depan mereka, Baekhyun baru sadar kalau ternyata Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergandengan tangan. Ingin rasanya ia menggoda Jongin karena hal itu, tapi tampaknya ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia melihat wajah atasannya pucat pasi, sebuah indikasi bahwa atasannya sedang dalam kondisi buruk.

"Apa _Sajangnim_ baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Lengan _Sajangnim_ terkena americano panas tadi. Bisa kau mengobatinya di mobil? Aku akan coba bertanya pada pihak hotel apakah mereka punya obat luka bakar."

Baekhyun baru akan mengangguk, tapi Kyungsoo menyela. "Kita tunda kepulangan kita ke Seoul. Ini sudah malam, kalian pasti sudah lelah. Pesan dua kamar lagi saja, sopir kita juga harus menginap malam ini."

Jongin langsung mengangguk dan seketika melepas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam hotel untuk kembali memesan kamar.

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berjalan memasuki hotel. Mereka menunggu Jongin yang sedang bicara pada resepsionis. Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu berlari mendekati mereka dengan sebuah kunci di tangannya.

"Maaf, _Sajangnim._ Hanya ada satu kamar kosong untuk sekarang." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama kecewa mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Tapi jangan khawatir, _Sajangnim._ Anda dan Sekretaris Byun bisa memakai kamar ini, dan saya akan tidur di mobil bersama sopir."

"Kau bercanda, Jongin? Bagaimana bisa kau tidur di mobil?"

"Sekretaris Byun benar. Kau tidak mungkin tidur di mobil. Sebaiknya cari kamar di hotel lain yang ada di dekat sini saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sajangnim._ Lagipula ini hanya untuk satu malam, jadi tidak masalah jika harus tidur di mobil."

Kyungsoo ingin memprotes, tapi Jongin lebih dulu bicara pada Baekhyun, "Ajak _Sajangnim_ ke kamar. Nanti akan ada staf hotel yang mengantarkan obat luka bakar ke kamar kalian. Tolong kau obati luka _Sajangnim,_ oke?" Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jongin, dan pemuda itu beralih pada Kyungsoo, "Selamat beristirahat, _Sajangnim_." Setelah membungkuk satu kali, Jongin bergegas meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih memandang punggung Jongin yang menjauh, tapi tak lama kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya didorong lembut oleh Baekhyun untuk segera berjalan ke kamar.

Kyungsoo bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jongin.

* * *

Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan tipe wanita yang telaten. Ia memang tipe pegawai teladan, tapi untuk urusan di luar kantor, ia benar-benar bukan ahlinya.

Wanita itu tidak bisa memasak, tidak terbiasa bersih-bersih rumah, dan juga tidak bisa mengobati orang yang terluka. Tapi malam ini, ia mendapat tugas untuk mengobati luka atasannya. Salah sedikit, pekerjaannya dipertaruhkan.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di kamar mereka, satu executive suite yang tadi berhasil dipesan oleh Jongin. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mengoleskan obat luka bakar ke lengan Kyungsoo. Ia melakukannya setelah ia membaca petunjuk pemakaian obat dengan seksama.

Sensasi dingin dan perih akibat obat yang dioleskan di atas lukanya membuat Kyungsoo sesekali meringis, tapi ia tidak memprotes. Dengan pasrah ia membiarkan Baekhyun mengobati lukanya.

"Sekretaris Byun..." suara Kyungsoo akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Apa kau sudah lama mengenal Asisten Kim?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sejak tadi mengoleskan obat luka bakar di lengan Kyungsoo. Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menanyakan tentang Jongin.

"Sudah 2 tahun, _Sajangnim_. Saya mengenal Asisten Kim sejak ia mulai bekerja di perusahaan 2 tahun lalu." Kini tangan Baekhyun sudah kembali bergerak mengoleskan obat.

"Apa sejak dulu ia memang seperti itu? Kikuk, ceroboh, dan sedikit... berantakan?"

Baekhyun refleks meloloskan tawa nyaring karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tapi selanjutnya ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan dan segera mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Maaf, _Sajangnim_ ," cicitnya. "Ehm… Asisten Kim sejak dulu memang seperti itu. Ia tidak berubah sejak 2 tahun lalu. Sifat buruknya itu sangat fatal. Mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan ia tak kunjung memiliki kekasih."

"Jongin tidak punya kekasih?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang kelepasan. Wanita itu berdeham dan mengoreksi ucapannya, "Maksudku, Asisten Kim tidak punya kekasih?"

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahan tawanya. Ia yakin pasti telah terjadi sesuatu antara atasannya dengan Jongin. Ia akan mencoba untuk bermain-main sedikit.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak yakin dengan hal itu, _Sajangnim_. Asisten Kim selalu menghindar jika ada yang bertanya tentang kekasih. Tapi setahu saya, ia punya beberapa mantan kekasih."

"Oh ya? Seperti apa mantan kekasih Asisten Kim?"

"Mereka sangat cantik. Tubuhnya tinggi seperti model, rambutnya panjang, seksi, dan yah... Nyaris sempurna menurut saya."

Baekhyun semakin kesulitan menahan tawa ketika ia mendapati perubahan minor di wajah Kyungsoo. Alis Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut. Jika tidak terlalu diperhatikan, pasti tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan itu. Tapi ini Baekhyun. Ia terlalu peka pada perubahan ekspresi meskipun hanya kecil.

Kapan lagi kau bisa mengerjai atasanmu?

* * *

Setelah satu malam melelahkan yang penuh cerita, hari akhirnya berganti pagi. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama menuju _lobby lounge_. Di sana terdapat _breakfast buffet_ yang menyajikan berbagai hidangan untuk santap pagi.

Dua wanita cantik itu dalam diam mulai mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk yang mereka inginkan. Kyungsoo kembali menjadi sosok yang pendiam, mungkin karena ulah Baekhyun semalam. Entahlah.

Yang jelas Baekhyun tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia dengan bahagia mencomot lauk yang ia inginkan, walaupun ia membatasi pilihannya karena ia sedang diet.

Setelah piring mereka terisi penuh, akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju sebuah meja di dekat jendela. Dua wanita cantik itu meletakkan piring mereka di atas meja. Baekhyun langsung duduk, tapi Kyungsoo masih berdiri.

"Aku akan memanggil Asisten Kim dan Sopir Kwon untuk sarapan. Kau makan duluan saja."

Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing dan langsung mengangguk, membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju halaman parkir, mencari mobil van hitam milik perusahaannya. Begitu ia menemukan mobil yang dicari, ia langsung berjalan mendekatinya.

Kaca mobil itu berwarna hitam sehingga ia tak dapat melihat ke dalam. Ia mencoba mengintip dari kaca bagian samping depan, tapi ia tetap tak bisa melihat apapun. Ia lalu beralih ke kaca belakang, tapi hasilnya nihil. Padahal wajahnya sampai hampir menempel di kaca, tapi bagian dalam mobil tetap tak terlihat. Wanita itu justru terkejut setengah mati karena kaca mobil itu turun dengan perlahan. Perlahan-lahan memunculkan wajah Jongin yang super konyol dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Oh, Jongin pasti sejak tadi melihatnya dari dalam mobil, dan pasti ia menertawakan tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti maling mobil. Oke, ia baru saja melakukan tindakan bodoh yang sangat memalukan.

Tapi ini adalah Kyungsoo, cepat-cepat wanita itu mengganti ekspresinya menjadi datar lagi, lalu berdeham kecil. "Mana Sopir Kwon? Kita harus segera sarapan sebelum kembali ke Seoul."

"Sopir Kwon sedang mandi di toilet hotel. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia kembali."

Kyungsoo meneliti penampilan Jongin dengan seksama. "Kau juga sudah mandi?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Sudah sejak satu jam lalu, _Sajangnim_."

"Berarti sejak tadi kau juga sudah bangun?" lagi-lagi Jongin mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak langsung keluar dari mobil saat aku berada di dekat mobil ini?"

Jongin tersenyum jenaka sebelum menjawab, "Kalau saya langsung keluar, maka saya akan melewatkan ekspresi _Sajangnim_ yang lucu saat mengintip melalui kaca mobil."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dipermalukan. Pipi putih wanita itu perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah muda, hal yang selama ini tak pernah terjadi. Dengan kesal, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang langsung tertawa keras.

* * *

Perjalanan mereka di Hari Senin ini relatif lancar daripada perjalan mereka Sabtu lalu. Mereka tidak terjebak macet sehingga bisa sampai di Seoul sebelum jam makan siang.

"Kalian tidak usah bekerja hari ini."

Ucapan Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin sontak menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan horror. Mereka baru saja memasuki wilayah Seoul dan mobil masih terus melaju, tapi ucapan Kyungsoo tadi seolah menjadi petir di siang bolong.

"Ma-maksud Anda, kami dipecat, _Sajangnim_?" tanya Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Apakah ia dipecat karena ulahnya tadi malam? Ya ampun, seharusnya ia tidak melakukan perbuatan seperti itu. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sangat sensitif dan emosional, tapi tetap saja ia nekat melakukannya.

Jongin juga menyesal di dalam hatinya. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo memecatnya karena perbuatannya tadi pagi. Kyungsoo pasti merasa dipermalukan karena ulahnya tadi pagi. Mungkin Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal, apalagi ia sudah sering berbuat salah.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Kyungsoo justru mendengus keras. "Apa hal yang ada di otak kalian hanyalah tentang pemecatan?" tanyanya. "Pertemuan kita dengan perwakilan Perusahaan Wu berjalan lancar, dan itu semua juga berkat kerja keras kalian. Jadi, aku memberikan kalian libur hari ini. Manfaatkan untuk beristirahat dan kembalilah bekerja besok."

Baekhyun dan Jongin sama-sama melongo. Dalam hati mereka bersyukur karena ternyata pekerjaan mereka masih aman.

"Tapi, _Sajangnim_. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan hari ini." Meskipun sebenarnya senang, tapi Baekhyun ingat bahwa ada beberapa tugas yang menunggu untuk ia selesaikan hari ini.

"Aku akan meng _handle_ semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Melihat Baekhyun yang akhirnya mengangguk, Kyungsoo kemudian bertanya, "Jadi, kita akan pergi ke rumah siapa dulu sekarang?"

"Apa maksud Anda, _Sajangnim_?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku harus mengantarkan siapa dulu? Kau atau Sekretaris Byun?"

Jongin dan Baekhyun saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung. Hari ini Kyungsoo sangat membingungkan.

"Sepertinya kita ke rumah saya dulu, _Sajangnim_. Rumah saya tidak jauh dari sini," akhirnya Baekhyun yang menjawab karena Kyungsoo sejak tadi menunggu jawaban.

Jawaban Baekhyun itu mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, dan ia meminta Baekhyun untuk mengarahkan Sopir Kwon ke jalan menuju rumahnya.

Beberapa menit terlewati, dan mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumah Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, _Sajangnim_. Sampai jumpa besok." Baekhyun membungkuk singkat, kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Saat sudah berada di luar mobil, wanita itu kembali membungkuk sampai mobil itu kembali berjalan.

Saat ini hanya tersisa tiga orang yang berada di dalam mobil. Suasananya menjadi semakin sepi sekarang. Baru saja Kyungsoo memerintahkan Jongin untuk menunjukkan arah ke rumahnya, dan lelaki itu mematuhinya.

Kira-kira limabelas menit kemudian, mereka tiba di depan rumah sederhana Keluarga Kim. Mobil sudah berhenti, tapi Jongin tak kunjung keluar dari mobil.

"Apakah hari ini Anda juga libur, _Sajangnim_?" Lelaki itu bertanya.

"Aku akan tetap bekerja. Tidak mungkin seorang atasan libur saat bawahannya bekerja."

"Berarti saya juga tidak akan libur, _Sajangnim_."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena saya harus membantu Anda jika Anda memerlukan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia baru tahu kalau asistennya itu ternyata keras kepala.

"Keputusanku sudah final, Asisten Kim. Cepat turun dari mobil, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahmu, dan... sampaikan salamku pada ibumu."

Kali ini Jongin yang terdiam dengan mata membola. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar. Kenapa Kyungsoo menitipkan salam pada ibunya? Memangnya Kyungsoo mengenal ibunya.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, Asisten Kim. Turun dari mobil sekarang juga!"

Biasanya Jongin takut jika Kyungsoo sudah mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya, tapi kali ini lain. Lelaki itu justru tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke depan, sejajar dengan wajahnya. " _Fighting_ , _Sajangnim_!" Dan lelaki itu langsung meluncur turun dari mobil dan langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya.

Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat masih terbengong karena ulah Jongin, tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang lebih lebar dan lebih manis dari yang kemarin.

" _Fighting_ , _Do_ _Kyungsoo_!"

* * *

Semua hal di dunia bisa saja berubah. Tidak ada hal yang abadi, semua dinamis, tidak statis.

Layaknya musim yang terus mengalami pergantian. Mulai dari Musim Dingin, lalu berubah menjadi Musim Semi, berganti menjadi Musim Panas, kemudian menjadi Musim Gugur, dan kembali ke Musim Dingin. Bagaikan sebuah siklus, musim-musim terus berganti di berbagai belahan bumi.

Semuanya bisa saja berubah. Seperti bulan yang juga memiliki fasenya sendiri. Semua orang tahu bahwa bentuk bulan tidaklah tetap. Kadang berbentuk lingkaran penuh yang disebut dengan purnama, lalu bisa juga menjadi bentuk setengah lingkaran, bahkan bisa berubah menjadi seperti sabit.

Tidak ada yang abadi, sama halnya dengan kehidupan manusia. Mungkin manusia terlalu bosan dengan rutinitas yang itu-itu saja, hingga akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari zona aman, menjemput sebuah perubahan. Atau bisa juga manusia mencari perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik, karena semua hal di masa lalu dianggap kurang baik.

Meskipun perubahannya hanya kecil, namun beberapa manusia yang memiliki kepekaan tinggi tetap bisa menyadari eksistensi dari perubahan tersebut.

Seperti seorang Byun Baekhyun di sini.

"Aku yakin _Sajangnim_ sudah berubah sekarang." Sang ratu gosip mulai beraksi.

"Berubah apanya, sayangku? Tadi pagi ia datang ke divisiku dan marah-marah saat melihat aku dan teman-temanku menggosip." Itu Chanyeol yang menimpali.

Jongin berada di depan mereka, seperti biasa. Mereka baru saja sampai di kedai untuk makan siang, tapi sepasang kekasih itu sudah ribut. Bahkan mereka belum sempat memesan makanan.

"Itu karena kau dan teman-temanmu memang melakukan kesalahan, bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh? Aku ini lulusan terbaik di jurusanku dengan IPK 3,90. Mana mungkin aku ini pantas disebut bodoh?"

Jongin geleng-geleng kepala melihat sepasang idiot itu.

"Jongin!" Dan suara cempreng Baekhyun semakin membuat kepalanya berkedut. "Kenapa kau hanya diam? Aku benar, 'kan? Chanyeol ini bodoh, 'kan? _Sajangnim_ benar-benar telah berubah, 'kan?"

Pemuda yang ditanyai hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak berhak menilai seseorang seperti itu."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Kau selalu bertingkah seperti orang baik, Jongin."

"Aku memang baik. Kau tidak tahu itu ya?"

Giliran Chanyeol yang geleng-geleng kepala. "Jadi sekarang giliran aku yang diabaikan? Setelah menyebutku bodoh, sekarang aku diabaikan, hm?"

"Itu karena kau tidak sependapat denganku, Park!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak sependapat, huh? Apa pasangan kekasih harus selalu sependapat?"

"Oh! Itu Do _Sajangnim_!"

Dan langsung hening. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bosan.

"Tidak perlu berbohong untuk menutup mulut kami, orang baik."

"Memangnya siapa yang berbohong, Byun Baekhyun? Kau lihat sendiri saja di belakangmu."

Dan ternyata benar. Sang CEO sedang berdiri angkuh beberapa meter di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk sopan pada Kyungsoo, kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah Jongin dan berbisik, "Sejak kapan ia ada di sana?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Sejak tadi."

Baekhyun menyumpahi Jongin berkali-kali, tapi kegiatannya itu terhenti saat menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Se-selamat siang, _Sajangnim_." Chanyeol yang biasanya penuh percaya diri tiba-tiba mati kutu saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian di sini untuk menggosip atau untuk makan siang?"

"Mereka berdua memang seperti itu, _Sajangnim_ ," Jongin memprovokasi. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Anda ingin makan siang juga? Kenapa tidak menyuruh saya membelikan makanan saja daripada Anda harus susah-susah jalan kaki ke sini?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, wanita itu terlebih dulu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Jongin. Membuat tiga pasang mata lainnya di tempat itu terbelalak.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berjalan kaki ke sini? Apa itu jadi masalah untukmu, Asisten Kim?"

Jongin pun jadi mati kutu karena pertanyaan itu, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terpaksa menahan tawa mereka.

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa aku tidak boleh melewatkan makan siang supaya aku tidak sakit, jadi sekarang aku menuruti perkataan itu. Apa itu salah?"

Jongin menelan ludah dan menggeleng. Memangnya siapa seseorang yang pernah berkata seperti itu pada Kyungsoo dan membuat wanita itu mau menurutinya? Oh, pasti seseorang itu spesial bagi Kyungsoo, pikir Jongin.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo dengan setumpuk berkas di tangannya, entah berkas apa itu.

"Jongin, tolong buatkan kopi untuk _Sajangnim_ , ya? Aku harus mengurus berkas-berkas ini."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang masih setengah jalan. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun sudah kembali duduk di kursinya dan mulai menata satu per satu berkas yang ia bawa. "Karena kau adalah orang yang paling tidak sibuk di lantai ini, Jongin," ia menjawab dengan malas. "Jadi tolong kau segera pergi ke _pantry_ dan buatkan kopi hitam tanpa gula, oke?"

"Tanpa gula? Kenapa harus tanpa gula? Kalau hidup kita sudah pahit, bukankah seharusnya kita mengonsumsi makanan dan minuman yang manis-manis?"

"Jangan cerewet, Jongin! Sebaiknya cepat kau kerjakan!"

Dan saat Baekhyun sudah membentak seperti itu, Jongin tak ada pilihan lain selain langsung lari ke _pantry_.

Kyungsoo butuh kopi, benar-benar butuh kopi. Sejak pulang dari Chuncheon, ia jadi susah tidur di malam hari sehingga ia sering merasa ngantuk saat sore begini. Entah kenapa, pikirannya terasa penuh oleh sesuatu. Padahal perjalanan ke Chuncheon itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi entah mengapa semua itu masih membekas di hati dan pikiran Kyungsoo.

Ya ampun, ia bahkan mulai berpuisi sekarang.

* * *

Suara ketukan di pintunya membuat Kyungsoo mendongak. Ia pikir, Baekhyun yang memasuki ruangan itu karena tadi ia meminta sekretarisnya itu untuk membuatkannya kopi. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jongin lah yang masuk ke ruangannya dengan cangkir kopi di tangan.

Sosok tampan itu berjalan mendekati meja Kyungsoo, kemudian meletakkan cangkir kopi yang ia bawa ke atas meja itu. "Ini kopi Anda, _Sajangnim_."

Kyungsoo menepikan laptopnya kemudian meraih kopi yang tadi dibawa Jongin. "Kenapa kau yang membuatkanku kopi? Tadi aku menyuruh Sekretaris Byun untuk melakukannya."

"Sekretaris Byun sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Anda, jadi saya yang menggantikan tugas untuk membuat kopi."

"Tapi bukannya kau juga memiliki tugas sendiri?"

"Iya, _Sajangnim_ , setelah ini saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Cangkir di tangannya ia angkat, lalu bibirnya mulai menyeruput cairan pekat berwarna hitam itu. Tapi Kyungsoo seketika mengernyit begitu cairan kafein itu menyentuh lidahnya. "Kenapa ini manis?" tanyanya sembari kembali meletakkan cangkir kopi itu ke atas meja.

"Saya sengaja menambahkan gula ke dalam kopi itu. Mengonsumsi makanan atau minuman manis bisa memperbaiki mood Anda, _Sajangnim_."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas keras. Apa Baekhyun tidak berpesan pada Jongin untuk tidak memasukkan gula ke dalam kopinya?

"Aku minum kopi bukan untuk memperbaiki _mood_ , Asisten Kim."

Jongin tersenyum. "Anda lelah, _Sajangnim_?"

"Aku mengantuk. Aku butuh kopi pahit."

"Jika Anda mengantuk, hal yang Anda butuhkan bukanlah kopi, _Sajangnim_. Anda butuh tidur."

"Kenapa kau mengaturku, huh?" Kyungsoo bertanya sinis, tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan nyali Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi jam kerja berakhir, _Sajangnim_. Lebih baik Anda pulang dan beristirahat." Kyungsoo baru akan memprotes, tapi Jongin melanjutkan, "Saya tidak mengusir Anda, _Sajangnim_."

"Kau jadi berani melawanku ya sejak kepulangan kita dari Chuncheon?"

Jongin gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Bu-bukan seperti itu, _Sajangnim_."

"Sudahlah, cepat keluar dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku akan pulang ketika jam kantor berakhir."

Jongin akhirnya mengangguk, kemudian berbalik. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan Kyungsoo, ia kembali menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, " _Sajangnim_ , tidurlah yang nyenyak malam ini."

Dan perkataan itu seolah menjadi mantra bagi Kyungsoo. Malam harinya Kyungsoo tidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

Kyungsoo turun dari mobilnya dengan perasaan campur aduk pagi itu. Biasanya perasaannya selalu jelas. Senang, sedih, marah... Semuanya terpilah dengan jelas. Tapi pagi ini, ada terlalu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya sehingga ia bingung pada perasaannya sendiri.

Wanita cantik itu melangkah memasuki lobi kantor dengan angkuh seperti biasa. Ekspresi wajahnya juga datar seperti biasa. Menutupi rasa bingung yang melanda hati dan pikirannya.

Pagi tadi ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia suka.

 _"Kyungsoo, nanti malam ayah akan mengundang seorang pria untuk makan malam di sini. Ini bukan perjodohan, Kyungsoo. Hanya perkenalan. Kau tetap berhak memilih. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa menolak."_

Kyungsoo tidak percaya bahwa ia masih bisa menolak ketika ayahnya sudah menjatuhkan pilihan. Bukankah ayahnya itu adalah seorang diktator yang perintahnya bagaikan sabda Tuhan?

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berada di dalam _elevator_ yang akan membawanya sampai di lantai 35. Hatinya masih kesal dengan keputusan ayahnya. Usianya baru 26 tahun, dan itu bukan usia yang terlalu tua sampai-sampai orang tuanya harus mencarikan pria lajang untuknya.

Pintu elevator akhirnya terbuka di lantai 35, dan Kyungsoo kembali melangkah dengan angkuh. Dahinya berkerut bingung ketika hanya mendapati seorang Byun Baekhyun membungkuk padanya di depan ruang kerjanya.

"Dimana Asisten Kim?"

Iya, biasanya Jongin selalu ada bersama Baekhyun dan membungkuk bersamaan dengan wanita itu, tapi pagi ini lelaki tinggi itu tidak ada.

Baekhyun sejenak meragu. Wanita itu menggigit bibir tipisnya sebelum menjawab, "Sepertinya Asisten Kim sedikit terlambat hari ini. Di luar hujan deras, jadi mungkin ia sedang berteduh di suatu tempat setelah turun dari bus."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia sama sekali tak menyukai keterlambatan, dan jelas nanti ia harus membicarakan hal itu dengan sang asisten. Walaupun asistennya itu memiliki arti yang sedikit _berbeda_ untuknya, tapi ia tetap harus bersikap profesional.

* * *

Hujan masih cukup deras, tapi Jongin nekat keluar dari tempatnya berteduh karena ia tahu bahwa ia sudah terlambat masuk kantor. Ia tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karena air langit yang turun dengan lebatnya.

Jarak dari tempatnya ke kantor mungkin tinggal 200 meter, tapi setelan jasnya sudah terlanjur basah kuyup. Salahkan saja Jongin yang mengabaikan informasi prakiraan cuaca di TV pagi ini dan nekat tidak membawa payung.

Jongin akhirnya sampai di lobi kantor, dan orang-orang di tempat itu langsung memandanginya dengan aneh. Tentu saja aneh, Jongin masuk kantor dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

Pemuda itu masuk ke elevator dan membiarkan benda itu mengantarnya sampai ke lantai 35. Begitu sudah sampai di lantai tujuan, Jongin segera keluar dan berlari menuju ruangannya.

"Astaga, Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun langsung memekik heboh dari balik mejanya begitu melihat wujud Jongin.

"Diamlah, aku sudah terlambat." Memilih untuk mengabaikan Baekhyun, Jongin dengan cepat mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyungsoo, kemudian membukanya dengan segera.

Ia bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo melebar begitu ia berada di ruangan atasannya itu.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Maafkan saya, _Sajangnim_. Di luar hujan deras dan saya tidak membawa payung. Saya terlambat karena tadi saya sempat berteduh setelah turun dari bus. Saya kira hujannya akan segera reda, tapi sampai sekarang tidak kunjung reda."

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Wanita itu dengan segera berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kecil yang berada di pojokan.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya nasibnya berakhir sampai di sini. Ia akan dipecat. Pasti dipecat.

Tapi kepala Jongin yang tertunduk itu seketika terangkat saat ia merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo berada tepat di depannya. Wanita itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk.

"Kembalilah menunduk supaya aku bisa lebih mudah mengeringkan rambutmu," titah Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun hanya bisa menurut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau nekat menembus hujan, huh? Seharusnya kau menunggu sampai hujan reda."

"Saya akan semakin terlambat kalau harus menunggu sampai hujan reda, _Sajangnim_."

"Lebih baik kau terlambat daripada kau harus basah kuyup begini, bodoh!"

Kyungsoo menyudahi pekerjaannya di kepala Jongin dan menatap pria itu dengan penuh emosi. Jongin kini sudah kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan ia kaget karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membentaknya.

" _Sajangnim_..."

Kyungsoo berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelahnya ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin lagi.

Ia melempar handuk basahnya ke atas sofa, lalu meraih handuk kering yang tadi ia sampirkan di bahunya. Ia gunakan handuk itu untuk mengusap wajah Jongin yang basah karena air hujan. Jongin membeku dibuatnya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir..."

Jongin semakin membeku.

"Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi. Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjaga kesehatanku, tapi kau sendiri tak mempedulikan kesehatanmu."

Jongin masih membeku sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat. Suara Kyungsoo tetap dingin seperti biasa, tapi rangkaian kalimat yang diucapkannya benar-benar membuatnya tertegun.

Kyungsoo kembali melempar handuknya yang sudah basah ke sofa, dan ia memberanikan diri untuk menangkup wajah Jongin dengan tangannya. "Kau berjanji tidak akan membuatku khawatir lagi?" bisiknya lirih.

Jongin benar-benar tak percaya pada apa yang sedang dialaminya. Di depannya, Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih, ekspresi yang dulu pernah ia tunjukkan saat sedang mabuk.

Bagaikan terhipnotis, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Jongin dan berdeham canggung. Wanita berambut sebahu itu sepertinya baru sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak lazim. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu. Itu benar-benar di luar kendali.

"Tunggu sebentar." Suara Kyungsoo kembali membuat Jongin tersadar. Wanita itu menjauh dari Jongin dan mengambil ponselnya. Mencari sebuah kontak, menekan tombol _dial_ , lalu menempelkan benda tipis itu ke telinga kanannya. Berbicara pada seseorang dan Jongin tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan itu karena ia masih berusaha menetralkan perasaan anehnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya dan kembali mendekatinya. "Lepas jasmu. Kau tidak ingin masuk angin, 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk kaku. Dan tanpa harus menunggu diperintah dua kali, lelaki itu melepas jas abu-abunya. Menyampirkan kain itu di lengan kirinya.

Menit demi menit berlalu dan tak ada pembicaraan lagi. Kyungsoo sudah kembali duduk di kursinya, tapi ia tak melakukan apapun selain mengetukkan ujung jari telunjuknya di atas meja dan matanya terus menatap pintu ruangannya. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

Jongin juga masih di sana, berdiri kaku dengan tubuhnya yang masih basah kuyup.

Tak berselang lama, pintu ruangan Kyungsoo diketuk dari luar, dan seorang pria berjas rapi memasuki ruangan.

"Ini jasnya, _Sajangnim_ ," ucap pria itu sambil meletakkan setelah jas panjang berbungkus plastik ke atas meja Kyungsoo.

"Oke, kau boleh pergi," balas Kyungsoo.

Lelaki berjas yang memiliki tubuh tinggi itu kemudian membungkuk sopan dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan. Lelaki itu adalah salah satu _bodyguard_ Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih jas berwarna coklat tua yang tadi dibawakan oleh pengawalnya. Ia menyodorkan jas itu pada Jongin. "Ganti setelanmu dengan ini. Kau bisa sakit kalau memakai pakaian yang basah seperti itu seharian."

Jongin masih merasa ragu. Tentu saja ia ragu. Ia sedang mencoba menaksir harga jas baru yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Bahannya halus dan tidak kaku seperti jas yang biasa ia pakai. Pasti harganya mahal. Mungkin dua atau tiga kali lipat dari harga jasnya sendiri.

"Asisten Kim, kau mendengarku?"

Mata Jongin mengedip polos, kemudian mengangguk. Tatapan Kyungsoo padanya sangat intens, dan ia tak tahan lagi. Ia selanjutnya mengambil alih jas yang disodorkan Kyungsoo kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali berbalik menuju mejanya. "Kau bisa berganti pakaian di kamar mandi pribadiku," ucapnya acuh sembari menunjuk satu ruangan kecil di pojokan. Ruangan tempatnya mengambil handuk tadi.

Jongin sebenarnya enggan, tapi mungkin berganti di ruangan ini lebih baik daripada berganti di toilet yang ada di luar. Para pegawai lain pasti heran melihatnya menenteng setelan jas baru nan mahal dan kemudian jas itu ia pakai. Bagaikan itik buruk rupa yang berganti wujud menjadi angsa menawan.

Jadilah akhirnya Jongin mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mandi pribadi Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menghela nafas lelah. "Dasar ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa ia menembus hujan seperti itu?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri sembari memandang ke luar. Ternyata hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa Jongin meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal sore tadi. Satu jam sebelum jam kerja berakhir, pemuda tampan itu mengetuk ruangannya dan dengan takut-takut meminta izin untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo menanyakan alasannya, tapi Jongin bungkam. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk berpikir sampai akhirnya lampu hijau ia nyalakan untuk Jongin. Alasannya adalah karena ia menduga bahwa Jongin tidak enak badan. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit pucat, dan beberapa kali juga terlihat bersin-bersin. Barangkali Jongin terserang flu karena kehujanan pagi tadi.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan kondisi asistennya itu. Ia ingin sekali menelepon dan menanyakan kabarnya, tapi ia gengsi. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang agresif. Ia masih memiliki harga diri.

Saat ini ia sedang ada di dalam kamarnya. Sebentar lagi ibunya pasti menyuruhnya untuk segera turun. Mereka akan makan malam bersama dengan seorang pria yang diundang oleh ayahnya.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang tidak ingin menemui pria manapun saat ini. Ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menata hatinya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk membuka hatinya, tapi ia ingin menemukan sendiri pria yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Hatinya mengarah pada Jongin, tapi ia sendiri sebenarnya masih belum yakin.

Dan malam ini Kyungsoo malah harus bertemu dengan pria lain yang mungkin tak akan cocok untuknya. Ia tahu selera ayahnya; seorang pria pengusaha yang kaya raya, berpendidikan tinggi, dan berwibawa. Jongin tentu tak masuk dalam kriteria itu.

Kyungsoo sudah mengambil keputusan, ia akan mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa ia menolak semua rencana ayahnya terkait dengan perjodohan. Ia akan bicara pada ayahnya saat nanti ia sudah ada di meja makan. Dengan tekat itulah Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari kamarnya. Ayahnya berpesan padanya untuk berpakaian rapi, dan ia menurutinya. Ia memakai gaun selutut berwarna _peach_ yang anggun dan elegan.

Saat ia sampai di meja makan, ia melihat ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggunya di sana, sedangkan beberapa pelayan masih sibuk menata aneka ragam makanan mahal. Para palayan itu juga memastikan agar meja makan terlihat rapi. Kyungsoo semakin yakin jika tamu undangan ayahnya adalah orang yang super penting.

"Hai, sayang. Ibu baru saja akan naik untuk memanggilmu." Ibu Kyungsoo adalah orang yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, jadi mau tak mau Kyungsoo juga membalas senyum itu walaupun sedikit kikuk.

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat di depan ibunya, sedangkan ayahnya menempati bagian ujung meja yang dikhususkan untuk sang kepala keluarga.

"Ayah senang karena kau tidak melarikan diri, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menanggapi ucapan ayahnya itu dengan ekspresi datar. "Ayah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ayah."

"Nanti saja, Kyungsoo. Kita bicarakan setelah acara malam ini selesai."

"Tapi, Ayah—"

Bantahan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terputus karena suara bel yang cukup nyaring terdengar di Kediaman Keluarga Do. Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara karena ayah dan ibunya dengan terburu-buru berdiri dari kursi mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Memangnya sepenting apa tamunya sampai-sampai ayah dan ibunya tergopoh untuk menyambutnya seperti itu?

Kyungsoo sendiri tetap tak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia merasa tidak berkepentingan untuk menyambut tamu itu. Tak berselang lama, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati meja makan, tapi hal itu juga tidak membuat Kyungsoo membalik badannya dan menyambut tamu yang datang.

"Do Kyungsoo..." suara ayahnya terdengar bersamaan dengan terhentinya suara langkah kaki di dekat meja makan. "Kau harus memberi salam pada tamu kita. Kemarilah."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mau tak mau ia harus menurut. Dengan malas, wanita itu akhirnya berdiri dan membalik badannya. Ia masih enggan menatap tamunya dan justru sedikit menunduk, menatap ke arah sepatu pantofel yang dikenakan oleh tamu istimewa kedua orang tuanya.

"Kyungsoo, bersikaplah sopan pada tamu kita."

Suara berat ayahnya membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mulai mengangkat pandangannya semakin ke atas. Melewati sepasang kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana bahan berwarna coklat tua, terus naik sampai ke tubuh sang pria yang ditutupi oleh kemeja putih dan di bagian luar tertutup oleh jas yang warnanya senada dengan celana bahannya, dan akhirnya mata bulat Kyungsoo menangkap wajah sang pria yang menjadi tamu keluarganya malam ini. Saat itulah sepasang netra bulat itu semakin melebar.

"Asisten... Kim?" gadis itu bertanya ragu, takut-takut jika sosok di hadapannya hanyalah bagian dari halusinasinya semata. Apa ia terlalu memikirkan lelaki itu sampai jadi terbayang-bayang begini?

Karena tak mendapat jawaban, sang CEO muda mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ayahnya, bibirnya sudah sedikit membuka ingin bersuara, tapi suara ayahnya sudah lebih dulu menginterupsi. "Kita makan malam dulu," tuturnya. Lelaki yang usianya sudah lewat dari setengah abad itu kemudian menatap tamunya. "Silahkan duduk, Asisten Kim."

Benar, ternyata memang dia, pikir Kyungsoo. Sejuta kalimat tanya berhamburan di kepala Kyungsoo, tapi untuk saat ini ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah ayahnya. Gadis itu kembali duduk di kursinya. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat bahwa sosok Asisten Kim mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya, sesuai intruksi nonverbal yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh sang ayah.

Nanti, Kyungsoo akan menanyakan semuanya nanti.

* * *

Siang tadi, Kim Jongin dikejutkan oleh sebuah telepon masuk dari mantan atasannya. Iya, telepon masuk dari Tuan Do. Tanpa basa-basi, lelaki yang merupakan _founder_ dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja itu mengundang dirinya untuk menghadiri acara makan malam di rumahnya, hari ini juga.

Jongin kaget bukan main. Ada angin apa Tuan Do tiba-tiba mengundangnya untuk makan malam? Terlebih, lelaki yang rambutnya sudah didominasi oleh warna putih itu memintanya untuk datang dengan penampilan terbaik, bahkan memintanya untuk izin pulang kantor lebih awal. Kenapa memangnya? Apa acaranya sangat penting?

Si pemuda polos berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ia akan ditawari kenaikan jabatan, mengingat belakangan ini kinerjanya lumayan baik. Ia bukannya haus kekuasaan, tapi yang namanya berharap tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk menerima undangan sang mantan CEO. Bahkan ia memberanikan diri untuk minta izin pada seorang Do Kyungsoo supaya bisa pulang lebih awal. _Mood_ Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang baik karena wanita berkulit putih itu bersedia memberinya izin.

Jongin memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, dan mengambil opsi untuk segera pulang. Niatnya sih, ia ingin langsung ke binatu untuk mencuci jas baru yang pagi tadi dihadiahkan oleh Kyungsoo kepadanya. Ia pikir, itu adalah jas terbaik yang ia punya.

Putra bungsu Keluarga Kim itu beruntung lantaran setelan jasnya bisa kering dengan cepat dengan alat pengering di binatu. Jadilah ia bisa mengenakan setelan mahal itu malam ini. Ia bisa tampil rapi dan menawan di hadapan sang mantan CEO. Apalagi ditambah dengan tatanan rambutnya yang lain dari biasanya—malam ini ia menggunakan _pomade_ pemberian kakak iparnya.

Tapi sampai saat ini, Jongin masih belum mendapat jawaban, apa tujuan Tuan Do mengundangnya?

Empat orang itu sudah berpindah dari ruang makan ke ruang keluarga. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara makan malam ala _table manner_. Untung saja Baekhyun pernah mengajarkan gaya makan ala bangsawan itu padanya.

"Karena kita sudah selesai makan malam, sekarang kita bisa mengobrol. Aku tahu kalian bingung dengan acara malam ini, 'kan?" Tuan Do mengawali obrolan. Di akhir kalimatnya ia sempatkan untuk menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian, membuat Jongin semakin gugup. Ia bahkan tak bisa sedikit saja melemaskan punggungnya dan bersantai di atas sofa mewah yang saat ini tengah ia duduki. Ia terlalu bingung. Kenapa Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu mengenai rencana ayahnya?

"Iya, Ayah. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Asisten Kim ada di sini?"

Tuan Do tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan putrinya. "Seperti biasa, kau memang tidak sabaran, Do Kyungsoo," tuturnya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Kim Jongin."

Samar-samar Jongin melihat alis Kyungsoo berkerut. Benar, ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang clueless di ruangan itu.

"Berkenalan dengan Asisten Kim? Ayah bercanda, ya? Kami sudah saling kenal. Ia adalah bawahanku saat di kantor."

Kembali Tuan Do tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar. "Iya, kenal saat di kantor. Tapi bagaimana saat di luar kantor?" pertanyaan sang kepala keluarga membuat alis Kyungsoo semakin berkerut. "Begini, Kyungsoo. Ayah ingin kau lebih mengenal Jongin. Mengenal Jongin sebagai seorang pria, bukan sebagai bawahanmu."

Kyungsoo tak menimpali. Gadis itu berpikir keras. Ayahnya memang cukup _to the point_ , tapi maksud dari semua ini masih belum bisa ia mengerti. Kenapa ia harus mengenal Jongin sebagai seorang pria?

"Ayah tidak akan memaksamu, Kyungsoo. Sungguh. Tapi, tolong berikan Ayah kesempatan. Kalian berdua bisa mengobrol di luar, dan keputusan akhir berada di tanganmu."

Jongin masih melirik Kyungsoo. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu yang tidak datar seperti biasanya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Kyungsoo adalah _korban_ di sini—sama seperti dirinya.

Jongin sendiri sekarang mulai bisa menebak kemana jalan pikiran Tuan Do berujung. Ia lulusan Jurusan Bahasa dan Sastra Korea, ia paham makna ucapan Tuan Do tadi. Dan ia yakin, Kyungsoo juga memahaminya. Hal itu ia yakini setelah melihat Kyungsoo dengan gerak lambat menoleh ke arahnya, menatap matanya dengan tatapan ragu. Sebuah tatapan yang sangat jarang singgah di mata atasannya itu.

Cukup lama ruangan itu hampa suara, tapi akhirnya suara helaan nafas Kyungsoo terdengar, diikuti oleh sebuah keputusan yang terlantun dari bibir ranumnya. "Baiklah, Ayah."

* * *

Kediaman Keluarga Do tertata dengan begitu apik. Tak hanya interiornya, tapi eksteriornya juga ditata dengan menawan. Hal itu tidak mengherankan lantaran Keluarga Do melibatkan arsitek terkenal saat proses pembangunan rumah megah itu.

Kediaman Keluarga Do dikelilingi oleh halaman yang luas. Jika tanah di halaman depan secara keseluruhan tertutup oleh _paving block_ , maka hal itu tak berlaku di halaman belakang yang tertutup oleh rumput hijau yang sangat indah.

Halaman belakang rumah mewah itu layak disebut sebagai taman. Dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran, sebuah kolam ikan yang cukup luas, dan sebuah _gazebo_ yang sengaja dibangun mengapung di tengah kolam ikan tersebut.

Dan di tempat itulah mereka sekarang, berdiri dengan canggung di _gazebo_ yang dinaungi cahaya temaram. Iya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di sana sejak beberapa menit silam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan malam. Mata bundar gadis itu tidak menatap ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya, melainkan menatap gambaran bulan purnama yang dipantulkan oleh kolam ikan di bawahnya.

Jongin menoleh sedikit ke arah Kyungsoo, ada kebingungan di mata pemuda itu. "Maaf, _Sajangnim_. Saya tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Anda."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum membalas perkataan Jongin, "Aku juga tidak mengerti," matanya sedikit melirik pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Kenapa ayahku memilihmu?" lanjutnya.

Kali ini Jongin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo. "Maaf?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama, gadis itu menghadapkan tubuh mungilnya ke arah Jongin, lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menelisik pada tubuh Jongin dari bawah ke atas; menilai. "Penampilanmu biasa saja, kau juga bukan pegawai teladan. Jadi, kenapa ayahku memilihmu untukku?"

Seketika Jongin merasa ciut. Ah, benar. Kenapa Tuan Do memilih dirinya yang hanya merupakan orang biasa? Tentu ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu bahwa pria bertangan dingin itu berniat untuk menjodohkan Kyungsoo dengan dirinya. Mungkin Tuan Do menolak untuk menyebut ini sebagai perjodohan, tapi Jongin paham maksud di balik kata _perkenalan_ yang dipilih oleh mantan atasannya itu.

Ia cukup tahu diri sebenarnya. Ia ingin kabur karena ia merasa tak pantas—sangat tak pantas. Tapi keinginannya itu ia urungkan karena ternyata Kyungsoo mau memberinya kesempatan. Iya, kesempatan untuk berkenalan, dan mungkin tidak akan lebih dari itu.

"Saya juga tidak tahu apa alasan beliau, _Sajangnim_ ," akhirnya Jongin mampu menemukan suaranya.

Kyungsoo sedikit menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga," ucapnya. Ia kembali mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah kolam ikan; kembali menatap sang rembulan yang bundar sempurna. "Sekarang, coba kau deskripsikan diriku dengan lima kata. Apapun kata yang kau pilih, aku tidak akan memecatmu. Jadi, jangan sungkan."

Jongin semakin kikuk di atas pijakannya. Kyungsoo seperti menodongkan sebilah pisau di depan lehernya, memaksanya untuk bergerak maju mendekati pisau itu. Gadis itu berkata bahwa ia tak akan melukainya, tapi ia tahu bahwa pada akhirnya pisau itu akan menyayat lehernya; ia akan dipecat jika 100% mengemukakan apa yang ia pikirkan tentang atasannya itu.

Menit demi menit terlewati, tapi Jongin tak kunjung menemukan lima kata yang dinantikan oleh atasannya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo jengah. Gadis itu menoleh pada Jongin, menatap pemuda berbadan tegap itu dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

Dan itu semakin membuat Jongin merasa gugup. Pemuda itu berdeham sejenak, lalu berusaha merangkai kata. "Kata pertama, hebat; kata kedua, pintar; kata ketiga, tegas; kata keempat, disiplin; dan kata kelima—"

"Berhentilah menjilat. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk—"

"Rapuh."

Keheningan kembali melanda setelah Jongin mengungkapkan kata kelima untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Bibir merah gadis itu masih sedikit terbuka karena sebelumnya ucapannya terpotong oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya. Kata terakhir Jongin seolah menohok hatinya yang paling dalam. Kata itu mendeskripsikan sisi lain dirinya yang selama ini berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku rapuh?" dengan lirih Kyungsoo bertanya.

Kini Jongin merasa tersudut. Kenapa ia berkata sejujur itu?

"Maaf, _Sajangnim_."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. Aku menanyakan alasanmu menyebutku rapuh."

Rasanya Jongin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam kolam ikan untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo masih dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Jongin. Wajahnya yang biasanya _flat_ itu sekarang terlihat penasaran.

"Ibu saya pernah berkata bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang benar-benar kuat. Yang ada adalah orang yang berpura-pura kuat untuk menutupi kerapuhannya."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Matanya yang masih menatap Jongin kini mulai menunjukkan rona sendu, tidak kosong dan dingin seperti biasanya. "Kau menuduhku berpura-pura kuat?" bisiknya lirih.

"Bukan begitu, _Sajangnim_ ," Jongin yang merasa tidak enak cepat-cepat membantah. "Saya percaya bahwa Anda adalah wanita yang kuat, tapi terkadang Anda menggunakan _image_ itu untuk menutupi sisi rapuh Anda. Anda tidak ingin orang lain melihat sisi itu."

Kembali Kyungsoo membisu, tapi kini kepalanya tertunduk, memilih menatap sepasang sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga akhirnya gadis manis itu menghela nafas, kemudian kembali mendongak. "Kau menganggapku rapuh karena kau melihat kondisiku saat aku bicara dengan Sehun?"

Kini Jongin melebarkan matanya. " _Sajangnim_..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang terlihat menyedihkan saat itu. Tanpa sengaja aku melepas topengku saat itu, jadi kau bisa melihat diriku yang sebenarnya. Kau pasti mengasihaniku, 'kan?"

Menyedihkan. Jongin melihat bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang sangatlah menyedihkan. Mata besar yang biasanya mengintimidasi itu kini berkaca-kaca. Membuat Jongin bisa menerawang lebih jauh melihat perasaan Kyungsoo melalui liquid bening di mata atasannya itu.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk memegang dua bahu Kyungsoo yang mulai bergetar. "Saya tidak mengasihani Anda, _Sajangnim_. Saya peduli pada Anda," ujarnya seraya menatap lurus-lurus dua bola mata Kyungsoo.

Dan saat itulah air mata Kyungsoo menetes. Runtuh sudah benteng kokoh yang selama ini dibangun oleh gadis itu. Di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang peduli padanya. Dari sorot matanya, ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu tulus padanya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Pertanyaan lirih Kyungsoo membuat mata Jongin kembali melebar, dan saat itu ia baru sadar bahwa dua tangannya masih bertengger di bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Dengan canggung si pemuda Kim menurunkan dua tangannya.

"Tidak boleh ya?"

Kembali mata Jongin melebar. " _Sa-sajangnim_ serius?" tanyanya. Mata itu lalu menangkap Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, Jongin seperti tersihir hingga ia ikut mengangguk.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Jongin merasakan tubuhnya didekap hangat oleh sosok cantik di depannya. Tubuh tegap Jongin mendadak kaku. Hawa dingin yang sebelumnya melingkupi kini digantikan oleh kehangatan. Tapi ia tetap bingung, haruskah ia membalas pelukan itu? Ia tak dapat memutuskan sehingga dua tangannya tetap menggantung di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo." Sang CEO tiba-tiba berbisik lembut sembari tubuh mungil itu masih memeluk Jongin dengan cukup erat. Ucapan Kyungsoo itu tak langsung dimengerti oleh Jongin, jadi gadis itu secara perlahan melepas pelukannya. "Panggil aku Kyungsoo saat kita tidak sedang di kantor," terangnya, menjawab kebingungan Jongin yang belum sempat disuarakan.

Jongin tercekat. Ia tak menyangka atasannya yang terkenal temperamental dan dingin itu tiba-tiba bicara padanya dengan sangat lembut, disertai dengan sorot mata yang hangat.

" _Sa-sajangnim_..."

"Kau tidak mendengarku, ya? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu kalau kita tidak sedang di kantor. Dan berhentilah bersikap formal. Kita seumuran, 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk kaku, masih merasa asing dengan sosok di depannya. Sosok yang hampir membuatnya mati tercekik dasi saat pertemuan pertama mereka, sosok yang memarahinya gara-gara ia tidak menata buku di rak dengan baik, dan sosok yang mengamuk saat mewawancarai seorang pencari kerja. Apa yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah sosok yang sama?

"Ke-kenapa?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya. "Kenapa Anda jadi seperti ini, _Sajangnim_? Apa maksud Anda?"

Do Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan mengatakan hal ini, tapi... Kau berhasil mencairkan hatiku yang beku. Sikapmu yang apa adanya, perhatianmu, semua yang kau lakukan padaku membuatku sadar bahwa aku telah _jatuh_. Kim Jongin, kau mau menerimaku?"

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, seorang Do Kyungsoo memberikan kejutan untuk Jongin. Pelukan, perkataan yang lembut, dan baru saja gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya? Semua terlalu cepat dan membuat kepala Jongin pening. Pria itu secara tidak sadar membawa kakinya untuk mundur satu langkah menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya kecewa. "Kau... Ingin pergi ya?" jelas sekali terselip rasa takut dalam pertanyaan itu. Si gadis takut dirinya akan kembali ditinggalkan setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sebuah pengalaman pahit yang tak ingin terulang kembali.

Sadar akan kesalahannya, Jongin kembali melangkah ke depan mendekati Kyungsoo. " _Sa-sajangnim_..."

Namun kali ini justru Kyungsoo yang mundur. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau memang tidak mau, kau bisa menolak. Jangan merasa kasihan padaku."

Kalimat itu seperti sebilah pedang yang menusuk hati Jongin. Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Kyungsoo seperti itu. Hanya saja...

"Aku masih ragu, Kyungsoo."

Ya, Jongin akhirnya menanggalkan segala formalitas dan memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo; bersikap informal saat di luar kantor.

"Ini... Ini terlalu cepat untukku. Tadinya aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan ayahmu mengundangku makan malam di sini. Aku tidak menolakmu, tapi... Beri aku waktu."

"Memberimu waktu untuk mengambil keputusan?"

"Tidak. Beri aku waktu untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang terkejut karena pernyataan Jongin. Jadi... Perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan kali ini? Jongin berbeda dengan Sehun? Pemuda itu tidak memilih pergi? Hatinya perlahan menghangat. Sebuah senyuman berbentuk hati tersungging di bibir ranumnya. Satu senyuman yang menular pada Jongin.

"Terimakasih, Jongin."

Jongin menggeleng. Dengan lembut ia menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak, terimakasih, Kyungsoo."

* * *

 _"Ia seperti bongkahan es; dingin, kaku, angkuh._

 _Haruskah aku menjadi api untuk bisa mencairkan es itu?_

 ** _Tidak_**

 _Aku tidak perlu menjadi api karena mungkin api justru akan membuatnya terbakar._

 _Aku hanya perlu menjadi waktu. Waktu yang terus berjalan dengan sabar sampai pada akhirnya es itu mencair._

 _Tidak ada bongkah es yang abadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, bongkah es itu akan mencair dengan sendirinya._

 _Jadi, biarkan aku menjadi waktu yang selalu mendampingimu sampai kau berubah."_

 _—Kim Jongin_

 **END**

* * *

Glad's note:

Halo, semuanya~ maaf sekali atas keterlambatan update FF ini. Kemarin ada urusan mendadak jadi belum sempet update walaupun ini udah siap posting. Maaf banget ya kalau FF ini tidak memuaskan, dan endingnya juga cuma kayak gini aja. Sengaja sih, siapa tau ada yang berminat melanjutkan FF ini atau setidaknya memberikan sequel hahaha.

Terimakasih buat yang udah ninggalin review, nanti aku bales satu-satu deh reviewnya di PM. Terimakasih juga karena ternyata masih ada yang mengingat diriku /terharu/

Sebenernya aku masih ada stok satu FF lagi yang belum aku publish tapi udah aku tulis sejak awal tahun lalu. Tapi aku ragu, apa masih ada orang yg mau baca FF KaiSoo sekarang ini? FF yang aku tulis sih GS dan School Life gitu. Apakah ada yang masih mau baca? Kalau ada sih, bakal aku publish dalam waktu dekat.

Okay~ sekian saja untuk hari ini. Abis ini aku bales review kalian semua. See you again, someday~


End file.
